Barking At The Moon
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jared's imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**This will be a slash and if you don't like it don't read it. **_

Jared Tinsel walked along the beach, the cold water lapped at his feet wetting the ends of his feet. The sun shone down on the water making it look like little diamonds. He ran one of his hands through his short hair hoping his girlfriend of 6 months, Kim would hurry up meet him already. Kim Daniels the love of Jared's life, she had called earlier that morning asking Jared to meet her at the beach. He was first going to ask if they could meet later that day thinking about the long patrol that he had just ran but when he heard the desperate tone in her voice he agreed to meet her.

"Hey Jared." Jared turned around and came face to face with Kim, she stood there fiddling with her hands nervously, Jared grabbed her hands pulling her to him try to comfort her.

"Hey baby." Jared placed a kiss on her lips shrugging off the way she tense in his hold.

"Um thanks for coming so soon, I just had something important to tell you and it couldn't wait much longer. I've already kind of put it off to much." Jared frowned at her mumbles.

"What's going on Kim?" Jared caressed her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"I'm- my parent are moving and I'm going with them." Jared stared at her for a second before his thumb stilled when her words finally caught up with him.

"Moving? As in away La Push? Away from me?" Kim nodded her head her vision was fixed just past his shoulder. "When do you have to leave?"

"15 minutes." Jared felt his insides clench in anger.

"And your telling me now?" he hissed out in-between clench teeth.

"Jared I was going to tell when my parents first told but then you started telling me you loved me and we were happy."

"When did they tell you for the first time?" Kim's eyes connected with his confusion spread across her features

"What?"

"When did your parents first tell you, that you were moving?" He elaborated for her.

"Two months ago." Kim answered after a few minutes of silence, Jared felt the crackle of fire that ran down his spine, he took a deep breath trying to get himself together.

"You waited two months before you told me." There was no question in his voice just a statement.

"Jared you have to understand I love you and I know you love me I just really didn't want to hurt you."

"Well I got news for you Kim you hurt me anyways. I hope you have a happy life, because I won't be as lucky." Jared spat at her before turning around and walking away. Kim ran after him and grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry Jared, I love you so much but I-"

"Marry me." Kim took a step back in shock,

"What?"

"Marry me, than you don't have to leave. I mean what's stopping you? I love you and you love me, we can be one big happy family." Jared tried to laugh at the end at his own joke but the anger in Kim's eyes seemed to melt the humour.

"Your an idiot. You think I want to get married at 17, how could you be so stupid to think any girl would want that? Imprint or no imprint you never ask a teenage girl to marry you."

"KIM LETS GO!" Kim broke her staring contest with Jared both of them were breathing somewhat harder from the anger they felt.

"I guess I have to go." Kim whispered

"Yeah I guess so." Kim leaned up to kiss Jared but he step back and away from her. "You better go Kim."

"Jared I love you."

"Leave Kim and don't come back." Jared whispered and turned around walking away from Kim. With the distance between himself and Kim the painful dull ache in his chest seemed to be spread more with each step he took. He continued walking until he reached the forest when he finally phased. He ran through the thick bushes and leapt over the moss covered logs. He skidded to a stop when he reached the middle of the forest, sitting on his hind legs Jared let out a whine, and then he let out a howl. The ache in his chest was be coming more painful, he tried to remember from books that he had borrowed from Harry Clearwater just how long a wolf could last without it's Imprint.

He could hear the howls of his pack mates but it was getting to hard to focus on the sound. He whined licking his chest trying to make the pain go away but it wasn't working.

'Shh Jared everything will work out.' Sam alpha voice seemed calming but it wasn't having any affect on the pain from the disconnected Imprint.

'What happened?' Embry asked as he appeared beside Sam and Paul in wolf form.

'Kim left and Jared's hurting.' Paul spoke to the younger wolf. Jared tried to keep focus on the soothing sound of his pack mate voices as they talked to each other but the pain was making his vision darken slightly.

'He's going to pass out.'

'Jared phase back so we can carry you home.' Jared whined at Sam alpha's command, he phased back and barely made a pathetic attempt to cover himself before a blanket was laid on him. The others all phased back pulling there shorts on. Jared opened his eyes blinking away his blurry vision before focusing on Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and the Clearwaters.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam asked Quil who had been the last to show up.

"He said he was coming soon." as if on cue Jacob appeared in his wolf form, the rusty coloured wolf phased back to a naked human boy.

"What happened?" he asked after pulling on some shorts

"Kim left." Jared let out a low whine, his vision was starting to fade from the pain, the darkness that was appearing almost felt comforting. Jared opened his eyes and saw Jacob staring at him. He watched as Jacob's eyes widen before he couldn't help but falling into the welcoming darkness. The last thing he was able to focus on was the sound of his alpha's voice.

"Jacob, what did you do?"

_**TBC**_

_**I'll probably update soon. Just be patient and remember to review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to RainGodess2040, PCHSmgr2010, and little-kiwi-boi for all reviewing to the first chapter. And thank you to everyone whose read.

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Jared's Imprint leaves him a mess but maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash **_

_**This is a slash you don't like it, don't read it. **_

**_Um in the first half of the story it was first writen in present tense but then I realised it should have been writen in past tense. So i had to change it all, so there might be a couple of mistakes. _**

_Ever horrible smell coming from the hormone driven teenagers had Jared tensing. The horrible smells, the sweat, the arousal, and the fancy over powering perfumes all attacked him the minute he stepped in the doors. Jared raised his head holding it high and proud as many of the girls and even a couple of guys check him out. The only benefit of becoming a shape shifter, he looked amazing, he was now standing at 6'1 and he had bulges in all the right places. Jared had only phased for the first time two weeks ago, Sam and Paul explained everything trying to help him understand it all, their heighten senses seemed to be the main down side. Sam explained the matter of imprinting to the newest wolf, he said that when a wolf imprints it seems like their life from then on would revolve around that one person. Sam had cocked an eyebrow when Jared had started laughing at the whole thing, he quickly sobered up when he saw the look on his alpha's face, in the end he clarified that he would never be stupid enough to imprint on a stranger, much less let his whole life revolve around them._

_When Jared had entered his morning Spanish class, the teacher a long with the class gave him a weird glance, Jared walked to his seat at the back of the class and that moment his life changed glancing at the door where a young girl stood, Jared felt the uncomfortable heat fill his body, the whole class disappeared around him and he felt like he was being pulled towards this girl who he's never laid his eyes on before, when she glances his way Jared's hands grip the desk willing himself not to run over to the girl and claim her right their in front of everyone._

_When she sits down in the empty desk next to him Jared leans over._

_"I'm Jared Tinsel." She turns to Jared and looks down right angry._

_"I know." She whispered back before turning her attention back to her notes, coping what the teachers writing on the board. Jared stared at her for a minute, picking his jaw up off the ground before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the teacher. This might be harder than he thought._

_Jared later learned that he and the love of his life don't share any more morning class but was pleased when he saw her at lunch. He quickly grabs a tray full of food before walking over to the table where she is sitting reading A Mid-Summers Night's Dream. Jared suppressed a shiver he hates Shakespeare._

_"Can I help? No good go away." She asked and answered, without even glancing up at the boy sitting at the table, she simply turned the page of the book and continued reading._

_"Why do you hate me? I don't even know your name." Jared replied trying to ignore the tightening in his chest, it felt so good to be close to his imprint._

_"You don't know my name, aw well that's too bad considering I've known you since grade six, Jared." Jared stared at the girl in shock, he still couldn't place her._

_"I'm sorry I still can't seem to place you."_

_"What a shame? Now if you excuse me your wasting precious moments of my life." She slapped her book shut and grabbed her stuff leaving Jared sitting at the table by himself. Jared glanced around the cafeteria to make sure no one saw him strike out, he glanced over at one of the tables and saw Paul trying desperately to keep himself up right in his chair while clutching his stomach in laughter having heard every word shared between Jared and the mystery girl._

_Jared finished his classes for the day disappointed that his love wasn't in any of his after noon classes. He stood in front of the school leaning against the wall watching as the other students leave heading to their homes. He stood there until everyone was gone before he finally spotted her coming down the front stairs. He walked over to her, her nose buried in her book, she crashed in to him barely managing to keep herself on her feet._

_"What now? You've never spoken two words to me in the whole what six years we've known each other and then you mysteriously disappear for two weeks, come back looking like a complete different person, now your like obsessed with following me around and having conversations with me. Fine I'll play your little game. So Jared what do you think of the weather today? What did you do on the weekend? Oh mine was lovely. What did you get on the last Spanish test? I got 56 out of 61. What are you doing this weekend? I'm going to read more Shakespeare. What-" Her mindless rambles where cut off by a pair of hot lips pressing against hers. She stood there in shock for a second before remembering who it was she jumped back and out of natural instinct she smacked him across the face. Jared's eyes widen as he felt her hand connect with his cheek, it didn't hurt him but it's still came as a surprise. Jared turned his attention back to her only to see her disappearing off down the street._

_This pattern continued for weeks after, he would talk to her in Spanish, he would try to talk with at lunch and at the end of the day he would wait for her, he would kiss her and she would smack him. Soon the smacks before became small swats and eventually they stopped all together and she would respond to the kisses. It was progressing and Jared was finally happy she told him her name was Kim Daniels, and he wouldn't change it for the world._

* * *

The pack members decorated Sam's living room, it had been that way for the past week already. Since the day Kim left, when he collapsed the pack dragged him back to Sam's place. Jared's body was going though a stage much like a fever. He's body temperature was through the roof, he had sweat pouring over his naked torso, the pack members took turns taking care of their brother.

"Is he ever going to heal after this?" Seth asked the elder wolves in the room. Everyone was sitting around watching as Jared whined in from his laying position on the couch, Emily stood near his head bathing it in ice cold water, she ran the cloth along his chest. Jacob watched her from his spot next to Leah, she held onto his wrist making sure he wouldn't attack Emily for touching Jared. None of the wolves could touch Jared because the heat from their bodies would make his temperature spike. The windows and the doors were all wide open, doing there job off keeping the house cool.

"He just needs time. And he needs to understand that it's not the end." Sam told the group directing the last part to mainly to Jacob.

"Why won't he wake up?" Quil asked the Alpha.

"As Billy said the lose of the imprint to a wolf is like a bullet to the heart, immediate death in a sense, the wolf would feel as if it's dead and it has nothing worth living for. So it tries to stop. The elders think because of Jacob's imprinting on Jared could be what is keeping Jared's wolf from wanting to kill him. Jared's wolf is trying to heal from Kim but it's trying to make Jake happy at the same time and it's too much for Jared to handle. His body is stuck in-between life and death, so Jared is sleeping." Sam finished glancing at his pack mates. Seth and Quil were sitting on the floor listening Jared's pitiful whines, Jacob and Leah sat on the other sofa, Jacob's hand were clenched at his side, he wanted to be beside his imprint telling him everything was going to be okay but Sam had told him that it could make Jared even worse at the moment. Leah watched the boy sitting next to her, her heart ache for the younger male. Embry had left to run a quick patrol with Paul, everyone had been taking turns so that there was always someone running and the others could being watching Jared for any improvement.

"Anyone hungry?" Leah asked, Seth and Quil muttered a starving, Emily nodded from her spot on the couch near Jared, Jacob shook his head negatively never taking his eyes away from Emily and Jared, Sam reached into his pocket and handed Leah some money.

"Order some pizzas. Get enough for Paul and Embry too." Leah nodded and went into the kitchen to place the order.

After the pizza's were devoured, Seth and Quil left for their shift and Embry and Paul returned to eat the remaining pieces. Emily walked around cleaning up the empty cardboard boxes, she felt useless especially when the wolves all shared the pained useless looks on their face, they couldn't even do anything to help their brother. Emily walked into the living room with a fresh bucket of ice cold water, she rung out the excess water and placed the cloth on Jared's forehead, she let out a small gasp at what she felt.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Jacob asked jumping to his feet, Sam blocked the younger wolf before he attacked Emily.

"Jacob calm down, Emily what's wrong?" Concern laced his voice, Emily shook her head she turned to them with tears pooling in her eyes.

"His temperature is...it's normal, well for you guys. It's hot, but not scolding." Jacob turned to his alpha.

"Is he waking up?" Sam shook his head.

"I'm not sure." Jacob walked over to Jared's side, Emily moved out of the way and walked over to Sam's side.

"Jared?"

_**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and incase you didn't understand it the first half was Jared remembering the first time he met Kim. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Jared's Imprint leaves him a mess but maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash **_

_**This is a slash you don't like it, don't read it. **_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. – B.O.B ft Hayley and Eminem. _

It had been a week full of puffy eyes and constant tears streaming down his cheeks. Jared tried so hard to hide it for the first two days but Paul went and opened his big mouth which lead to a fight and it ended with Jared breaking down and crying in Paul's arms while the other pack members stood around them watching. After that Jared stopped trying to hide it he just let the tears stream down his face.

Jared sat glaring at Sam's back as the elder wolf happily kissed his wife, Jared was pissed at Sam. He wasn't jealous because Sam got to keep his imprint even after he dated her cousin, or even after he had physically hurt Emily, he was mad because Sam was making him go back to school. The secretary from the school called Sam the other day to tell him that Jared had been away from over almost three weeks now and before that he was missing several of his classes during the day, Sam ensured the lady that Jared was still alive and would be returning to school.

So now Jared sat sulking in the passenger side of Sam's truck, he had insisted on giving Jared a ride to school until he agreed. Jared figured he just wanted to make sure that Jared actually went to school. Sam glanced at his pack brother sitting next to him, Jared looked smaller then normal, a little thinner and if not shorter. Jared looked tried with his red rimmed eyes from when he woke up crying after having a dream involving Kim. When Sam pulled up to the school Jared rubbed his eyes, he opened the door and was about to jump out when Sam grabbed his arm.

"Jared everything will work out sometimes it just needs time." Jared stared at him for a second before giving the alpha a small nod and jumped out the truck.

Walking through the crowded halls, he tried to ignore the obnoxious stares everyone gave him, he stopped and turned around when he heard his name being called, turning around he shifted his bag on his shoulder and waited for Jacob, Embry and Quil to catch up to him.

"Hey man how you doing?" Embry asked punching his shoulder.

"I'm dealing." Quil and Embry nodded, and the four continued walking through the crowd of people.

"What's wrong with you? Still sulking over the leech lover?" Jared asked his question directed to Jacob, he was briefly surprised when hurt flashed over Jacob's face before it fell away.

"No just tired didn't sleep much." Jacob said shrugging he continued walking when his shoulder brushed against Jared on accident the small contact had both wolves gasping. The surge of electricity that ran through their bodies was all to familiar to Jared he felt it every time he and Kim had touched, the same feeling any wolf would feel when they came in contact with their imprints.

"What the hell?" Jared asked stepping away from Jacob and the two others. He didn't notice Leah, Paul and Seth standing beside Embry and Quil now, he was too busy glaring at Jacob.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob glanced at the other standing there they just shrugged at him.

"Jared can we talk later please?" Jared growled.

"Answer me what the hell was that? Did you imp-imprint on me?" Jared asked he briefly wondered if his voice sounded as high pitched as it did in his head.

"Jared please later."

"Did. You. Imprint. On. Me?" Jared asked staring the younger but taller wolf.

"Yes." Jared took a deep breath trying to ignore the aching feeling in his chest. "I was going to tell you but you've been a mess since you woke up and then I just could find the right time and-"

"Did you guys all know?" Jared asked cutting of Jacob's rambling and glaring at his pack family, they each bowed their heads instead of giving a verbal answer.

"Thanks for telling me." Jared growled before walking away to his first class of the day, Spanish.

Jared growled at everyone who tried to talk with him or even looked at him. Walking to his biology class Jared successfully ignored Embry and Quil who tried to talk to him. Taking his seat at the back of the seat Jared sighed as he saw Leah walk into the class, their teacher had an assigned seating plan and Leah was seated right beside him. Leah walked over and took a seat next to him, she stayed silent copying down what the teacher wrote down on the board. At the end of class Leah stood next to Jared as he slowly cleaned up his stuff.

"Jared I'm not going to apologize because despite how much your hurting because of Kim leaving, Jacob he is hurting just as much because his imprint is being ignored. I'm sorry that you found out this way but I'm not sorry that Jacob didn't tell you." Leah placed her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze before she grabbed her stuff and left the class. Jared stared at the empty doorway where she had left through for a second before he registered the teacher calling his name asking him if he needed something.

"Sorry. Mr. BillyBob I was just wondering if I could find out what I missed." After leaving his biology class with all the homework he missed Jared ignored his grumbling stomach and headed back to his Spanish class to find out what he missed. Lunch soon ended and his two afternoon class soon ended as well. Gathering his book from his locker Jared ignored his pack mates and walked to his home instead of heading towards Sam and Emily's where the pack usually went after school.

The alpha's howl filled the air telling Jared that it was his turn to do patrol, he finished writing the answer for his English homework and quickly exited his house, he stripped off his clothes and phased.

_'Jared you take north of the boarder, Paul boarder of the beach, and I'll take south of the boarder.' _Sam's alpha voice filled his voice. Jared ran his along the boarder, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze blowing around him, the ground was slightly damped making his paws sink into the soft dirt as he ran and jumped over fallen logs.

_'Okay we're done for the night, Embry and Quil will run a quick patrol tomorrow morning before they head to school.'_ Jared and Paul followed Sam back through the forest towards his house, they all shifted and headed into the house where Emily was feeding the other wolves some baked goods. Sam walked in and wrapped his arms around Emily giving her a kiss. Jared stood somewhat awkwardly he was still angry that everyone hid it from him.

"Thanks Emily." Jared accepted the muffin she held out to him, he figured it was some kind of peace offering. Jared finished his muffin and two more before telling the others he was going to head home.

"Why don't you just talk with him." Emily suggested when Jacob's face fell at Jared's retreating form that was heading towards the woods. Jacob jumped up from his chair and head out the back door before any of the wolf members could blink. Jacob stripped of his clothing and phased following Jared's sent through the woods, the older boy wasn't in his wolf form, so Jacob slowed down his steps and admired the wonderful smell of his imprint. Phasing back to his human form and quickly dressing Jacob followed Jared as he entered an opened meadow. Their was no flowers, just beautiful soft green grass. Jacob froze when he stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Whose there?" Jared asked to the empty silence around him, when his back was turned towards him Jacob pounced on the smaller male. They both landed on the soft grass, Jared landing on his back and Jacob straddling him. Jared struggled for a second under Jacob's heavy weight before settling when he realised the other wolf wasn't going to get off him.

"Can I help-" Jared words were cut off by a soft pair of lips being placed on his, the surge of electricity that ran through his body made him whimpered into the kiss before responding to Jacob's demanding kiss.

"Please let me try." Jacob whispered when they pulled apart. "Let me help you."

"I can't fall in love again, it's too soon." Jared answered truthfully to the boy straddling him.

"Never said you had to but let me me help you however you need it. Please, whether its just being friends, lovers or just sex please I want to help you just don't push me away." Jacob begged leaning down to cover any protest coming from Jared, Jared responded to the kiss. When they broke away Jacob rolled off him and the two laid there staring up at the full moon that decorated the night sky and the small twinkling stars.

_**Hope you enjoyed please review.**_

_**Just for reference- In my school system during a normal day of school we have four classes each 75 minutes and a 40 minutes lunch. We don't have middle school so high school is from grade 8 to grade 12, and through this story its going to be like that.**_

Sam-20 - graduated

Emily-19 - graduated

Paul-18 – grade 12

Jared-17- grade 11

Leah-17- grade 11

Embry-16 - grade 10

Quil-16 - grade 10

Jacob-16 - grade 10

Seth- 14 – grade 8


	4. Chapter 4

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

**_PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think about this chapter personally I like it but I want to know what you think. So review please. _**

Jared rolled over onto his back, the soft damp ground made his t-shirt stick to him like a second skin. He pulled himself up off the ground from where he had fallen asleep the night before, the meadow was dark and eerie looking. The looming dark clouds made the meadow feel cold and empty. Jared walked through the the quiet forest walking until he reached the edge. Jared stumbled over a rock but was able to catch himself before he hit the ground. He continued his way until he reached Emily and Sam's house. He entered the front door.

"Sam! Emily! Anybody!" Jared stepped along the familiar hallways, the house was dead silent and empty. Jared frowned and rubbed a hand over his tired face. Wandering into the kitchen Jared walked over to the cupboard opened the door he was surprised to see the cupboard empty, closing the door he opened the one next to it just the one before it was empty. Jared frowned he opened the fridge door, just like the cupboards it was empty. Jared jumped in shock when he looked around the kitchen everything was gone, the table, the fridge, the stove. Walking into the living room Jared saw all the couches, the television, the coffee table everything was gone. Stumbling his way out the house, Jared ran to his house to find nobody home and everything was gone as if nobody had ever lived there. He left the empty house and walked along the sidewalk toward the small shopping centre. The were very few people wandering around, Jared looked his left where a small old man was standing staring blankly in a older store's window.

"Excuse me Sir. Sir. Sir." When Jared tapped the man on the shoulder, he jumped about a feet in the air.

"Sorry, where is everyone?" The old man just stared at him before turning his attention back to the store window. Jared groaned and turned away from the man, a little ways down the street an older lady stood with a young girl. Jared walked over to them.

"Ma'am can you tell me where everyone is?" The old lady jumped in surprise but she ignore the question and continued staring at the young girl. Jared watched as the lady zipped up the girl jacket before pulling the zipper back down just to zip it back up again, he watched her do it several times before his eyes connected with the little girls. Her dark black hair was separated into two braids, revealing large chocolate coloured almond eyes.

"Do you know where everyone is?" Jared asked her, she looked around her like she was looking for someone before nodding.

"Where?" The little girl shrugged before looking back at the elder lady, who was still zipping and unzipping her coat.

"Can you please tell me where they are?" The girls eyes wide eyes snapped up to meet his like he was meeting her for the first time. She nodded her head in answer.

"Where?" the little girl shrugged her shoulders. Jared huffed in frustration he quickly looked around noticing the little amount of people that were around was becoming smaller.

"Fine." Jared turned around, he looked back and saw the little girls glaring at him with hate filled eyes. Jared uneasy feeling made him walk slightly faster to get away from the little girl. He walked along the sidewalk stopping whenever he saw a person he would stop and ask them if they knew where everyone is. Most of the people would look in his direction but they would just turn around like he wasn't even there. Jared was growing annoyed with these people, he was going to turn off of the sidewalk and dart into the forest but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a little girl standing in front of him. The small child probably no older then six stared at him with those big chocolate almond eyes had Jared's mind reeling. The little girl in front of him was the same one from earlier, she was no longer wearing jean and a pink jacket but she was wearing a dark black dress. Jared blink a couple of time before bending down so that he could eye level with the girl.

"Can you show me where everyone is?" The girl just stared at him.

"Can you tell me who you are?" The girl didn't answer but she held out her tiny hand, Jared stared at it for a second before standing up and connecting his hand with hers, he resisted the urge to yank his hand away from hers when he felt the horrible coldness leaking off her.

"Why are you so cold?" The girl turned them in the direction of the forest, Jared allowed her to guide him towards the forest. They entered the forest the dark gray sky seemed to give the forest that whole eerie forbidden feeling.

"Where are you taking me?" The girl just ignored him and stepped over a log.

Soon Jared started recognizing the familiar pathway towards the cliffs, he frowned.

"What does the cliffs have to do with the missing people? Answer me please." The little girl stopped and turned towards Jared, she yanked on his hand pulling him down to her level. Jared looked into the wide eyes of the young girl, the significant sparkle in her eyes had Jared's mind reeling, he was just about to say something when he heard a twig snap just behind them. Jumping to he feet Jared turned and came face to face with his pack mates. They each phased and dressed, all while snarling and growling at Jared. Jared glanced at the girl when he felt her tug on his hand, she let go off of his hand and back way till she was a safe distance from the men.

" What is going on?" Jared asked addressing Sam. The pack members snarled in disgust.

"Your a freak Jared." Sam hissed, the pack members started surrounding him, Jared spun around facing each of his pack brothers.

" What are you doing? This isn't funny."

"We know it's hilarious." Seth sneered, Jared felt his jaw drop in surprise at the nasty tone coming from sweet innocent Seth.

" It's hilarious that you could actually think that Jacob would imprint on something like you." Paul sneered.

"What- what are you talking about?" Jared questioned.

"Like I would ever imprint on a sorry excuse of a broken wolf like you." Jacob cackled in a evil way.

"But you-"

"Aww poor Jared-y can't get anything right anymore. He was always a horribly horrible sad sap of a lover." Jared froze at the taunting voice of Kim.

Jared clenched his eyes shut at the sound of her voice, it sound like nails on a chalk board to him. He gasped as he felts the ice cold hand connecting with his, opening his eyes and looking down his meet the girl's eyes, she stared at him for a second before backing away and disappearing in-between the trees.

"Disgusting." Paul

"Trash." Seth

" Freak." Sam

" Nasty." Embry

" Queer." Jacob whispered. They kept whispering the words over and over again and they started closing in on Jared. Jared covered his ears trying to down out their voices, he squeezed his eyes shut. He fell to his knees on to the ground, they were looming over him, Jared pressed harder on his ears and his eyes squeezed tight suddenly it was silent.

Jared bolted up from his where he had been sleeping on the damp cool ground of the meadow. Gasping for breath Jared looked around taking in his surroundings. It all came back to him, he and Jacob were taking a walk through the forest and they stopped in the meadow to talk. Talking lead to on thing and kissing lead to another thing and sex lead to falling asleep on the forest floor. Jared remembered being with Jacob the wonderful feeling of having Jacob touching him, marking him and taking him. Jared stiffened as he heard the boy on the ground next to him shift in his sleep.

Jared pulled his jeans on over his boxers the boy had the decency to pull on their boxers before falling asleep. Jared finished dressing he sat back on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest.

It had only been week since Jared found out about the Jacob imprint and he said he would give Jacob a chance, a week and now everything was so messed up.

"Jared, babe you okay?" Jacob's sleepy voice dragged Jared away from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Jared voice broke from the tears that threatened to over take him, Jacob had already sat up fully aware something was wrong when he saw Jared eyes filled with tears.

"Because of what we did last night? I thought you wanted it?" Jared stood up from his spot on the ground.

"I- I thought I did. I have to go. I can't do this anymore." Jared wiped his cheeks and turned away from Jacob walking away and leaving the forest. As he made his way just outside the boundary line of the forest he saw her.

Standing outside the forest stood a six year old girl dressed in a black dress, with the wide chocolate almond eyes.

_'That's not possible.' _

**_A.N sorry about the long wait. I was going to update last weekend but I had like three essays due and a project and I just didn't have the time. So I apologise for the lateness but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash.**_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **_

_**So Sorry for the long update. Schools almost over so it's really busy at the moment. This chapter is short because I didn't know what to write. **_

The tension that flowed through the pack members could be felt by everyone around them. Everyone was aware of the break up between Jared and Jacob which lead to the rest of the pack members walking on egg shells whenever the two were in a room together.

Jared had been avoiding the pack as much as he could since the night he had broken up with Jacob and stumbled his way home, his mother Jenna Tinsel had found him swaying on the back porch the minute her small arms where wrapped around her only son Jared collapsed in her grasp and fell apart in her arms. He sat there crying as she rubbed her hands up and down his back whispering comforting words into his hair as she placed motherly kisses on the top of his head.

When his cries had finally evened out, Jenna gently stood up and pulled Jared up with her, despite that fact that Jared stood at 6'0 while she only measured up to 5'6, Jared was her still her baby boy. Guiding him to his room she gently guided him until he was laying down on the bed, she took a seat on the and ran her hand though his short hair as his eyes fell shut.

Jenna was worried about her son, he was closing himself off to the world around him. She sat on the couch in the living a couple of days after Jared had came home a mess. It had broken her heart when her son had first phased, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the day would come but it was hard for her to accept the fact that her sweet innocent son could turn into a wolf. When Jared had brought home Kim Daniels for the first time to meet Jenna, she disliked the girl. Jared was to young in her opinion to be with the love of his life already. It might have been more to do with Jared father leaving her just after Jared was born, but she was determined to never let her son feel the same heart break that she felt when his father left. That night Sam Uley called her to let her know that Kim had left Jared and he was currently unconscious Jenna simple fell to the floor, she had fail, her son got close to someone and she left him. She allowed the pack to help Jared with his heart break, keeping silent when she saw her son getting close to Billy Black's son Jacob. She watched her son open himself up and become something with Jacob and now once again she saw her son breaking down for the second time.

"Mom?" Jenna cleared the thoughts from her head as she heard her son enter the living room.

"Come here sweetie." Jared complied and walked over he sat down on the couch next to her resting his head against her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed him on the head gently.

"Are you going to school today?"

"I don't know."

"Sweetheart I know it hurts now and I hate to tell you this but it's supposed to. The pain is supposed to remind you that there's something worth living for. I don't think this is the end for you and Jacob."

"I-I think I'll go to school." Jenna nodded and smiled a heart filled smile at her son, Jared smiled a small smile and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom."

"For what?" She asked as Jared went to go get ready for school.

"Being here. Loving me. Not leaving." Jared shrugged.

"I'll never leave you and I'll always love you." Jared smiled and left he living room to have a shower.

After showering, and getting dressed in a simple pair of dark washed jeans, and a black t-shirt Jared walked back into the living room where his mom was watching some drama soap.

"Your gonna be late."

"When have I ever been late for something?" Jared asked with a cheeky smile.

"Go to school."

"Bye mom." Jared kissed her on the cheek and slipped on a pair of cheap sneakers before grabbing his books and leaving the house.

Jared arrived at school minutes before the first bell was to ring. He walked to his locker passing by Paul, Quil and Embry, who were standing around talking.

When he reached his locker he turned his head briefly to look at them, he caught the hurt look that passed over Paul face before his mask of indifference was back in place. Jared sighed and turned back to his locker, Paul was his best friend and now it was hurting them both to ignore each other.

The bell rang making Jared jump slightly, sighing he glance once more in the direction of his pack brothers before grabbing his biology book. He walked to the class after closing his locker, entering the class he took his seat and wait for the teacher to begin the class. Leah entered the class just seconds before the second bell rang to signal the beginning of class. She took her seat beside Jared. Both were uncomfortable. Listening to the teacher talk about cells and some other stuff Jared had never been more happy for the teacher to give them homework to finish before the end of class.

"Leah?" Jared asked making sure no one else would be able to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Have- have you seen.."

"Have I seen Jacob? Yeah I saw him the other day, he was pretty much a mess. Billy's been keeping at home. He's hurting Jared, the same way you were hurting when Kim left. But you had Jacob to help you, Jacob doesn't have anyone else."

"I know, but I can't be with him. I opened up to Kim and she left me. I can't open up to someone else, it hurts to much." Leah sighed and started packing up her books, the bell was to ring in a few minutes.

"You don't need to tell me this. Just think about maybe explaining everything to Jacob."

"I can't. Not yet." Leah nodded and stood up just as the bell rang, she gave him a small hug.

"Just don't wait too long. See you later." Leah left Jared to clean up his books and head off to his Spanish class. Taking his seat he watched as the people around him fill up the empty seats. Jared turned his attention to his teacher as she stood up in front of the class to get it started. Standing next to his teacher, he saw a beautiful girl, her long black hair was curl delicately, her blue jeans fitted her curves in the right places, her t-shirt fitted her like a second skin. She was hot even Jared had to admit but the thing that caught his attention were those all to familiar wide chocolate almond shaped eyes.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. This is Andromeda Lee."

_**Hope you liked it. Remember to review. Please. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **_

_**Warning- Lots of language in this chapter. **_

Jared froze in his seat watching the girl smirk in front of the class like she knew some big secret. Jared glared at her, she made him feel like he was her prey. The teacher motioned for Andromeda to move from her spot in front of the class to actually take a seat in a desk like the other students. Jared followed her movements with his eyes watching as she walked down one of the isles on the other side of the class, before finally taking a seat.

"Buenos Dias clase." The teacher went on explaining what they would be doing in for the class period in Spanish.

Lunch time came and went and Jared's afternoon classes soon followed. He sighed once the day was over before heading to his locker. He was just stuffing his books into his bag when he felt another person's body heat standing beside him.

"Paul?" He questioned looking up to see Paul staring at him.

"Hey Jared, listen I just- are we good?" Paul managed a small nervous smile.

"We're good." Jared told him, Paul growled and wrapped an arm around Jared's shoulder.

"In that cause how you been doin'?"

"Ask me a little later." Paul chuckled

"Deal. Now my friend tell me about that girl over there that keeps checking you out? Should I be jealous?" Jared closed his locker door before glancing toward said girl, Jared groaned and wrapped an arm around Paul's broader shoulders.

"Never be jealous of her man. She just some new girl in my Spanish class." _That keeps appearing in my dreams only as a six year old. _Jared thought bitterly.

"Well maybe she could be a good distraction from all this shit going on." Paul replied before walking with Jared towards the door and passing the creepy girl, who winked at both them as they passed. Almost as if she had heard everything they said. Jared glanced over his shoulder at her ignoring whatever Paul was rambling on about, he swore that he saw Andromeda eyes changed from the chocolate colour to a bright red, and before it could even register to him she turned on her heel and walked away.

The day finished with running patrols and a quiet dinner with his mother. Jared went to sleep only to wake up five hours later for school. He showered and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, he wore his cheap runners as he ate breakfast before heading to school, the bag on his shoulder dung into the skin from the weight of so many textbooks and binders. Walking to his locker Jared opened the damn thing and throw his books in. He sighed in relief and rubbed his shoulder trying to get the blood flowing again.

"Hey bro." Jared hissed as Paul slapped his shoulder.

"What's up Paul?"

"Not much but just to let you know that girl is lookin' fine today." Jared turned to face his friend and blinked a few times before turning back to his locker.

"And that should matter to me because..." He drawled out the words because making it should like a question.

"Well I saw the way she was lookin' at you yesterday and thought maybe you should be returning the look." Jared glared at Paul and slapped him upside the head before saying goodbye and heading off to his Spanish class. Walking in the classroom door Jared found himself glancing over to where Andromeda had sat the day before, he tried to stop himself from making it obvious, he sighed when he didn't see her sitting there.

"I wouldn't be sighing to soon pretty boy, you never know when someone might sneak up behind you." Jared shuddered as Andromeda whispered in his year before blowing on it with her ice cold breath.

"You stink by the way." She added before walking past him into the classroom and towards her seat, Jared walked over to his seat, feeling slightly vulnerable by her hawk gaze watching him.

Spanish class soon ended, Jared groaned as the Spanish teacher reminded the class about the oral that was to be presented the week after the next. He left the classroom and headed towards his locker, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jacob standing his own locked shuffling around for something. Jared watched as Jacob dropped one of his books, Jared found himself watching as Jacob bent down to pick up. His heart ache as he saw Jacob wipe his cheek that looked suspiciously damp.

"Maybe I was right you are into pretty boys, pretty boy." Jared jumped as Andromeda's voice sounded right beside him.

"You don't know nothing. And why the hell do you keep doing that to me?"

"You see that's where your wrong. I know a lot about you. And what is it that I keep doing?" She stood beside him with her arms crossed over her chest. The two stood watching Jacob at his locker.

"You keep appearing out of nowhere." Jared accused

"So what? I'm sneaky." Andromeda laughed, Jared glared. Jacob turned around after closing his locker he spotted Jared and Andromeda standing on the other side of the hall, he stood there motionless.

Jared felt horrible when he saw the dark circles under Jacob's eyes and the damp streak on his cheeks that sparkled under the fluorescent light in the hallway. Jacob watched Jared just stand there. The bell rang making all three of them jump, glancing one last time at Jared Jacob wiped his cheek and walked away heading to his class.

"See you later hot shot." Andromeda called as she walked away in the opposite direction of Jacob. Jared watched Jacob's retreating form until he turned a corner. Slowly Jared made his way to his biology class after grabbing the needed textbook.

"Thank you for joining us Jared."

"No problem sir." Jared too his seat ignoring Leah questioning gaze. The teacher gave them an assignment which wasn't due until the day after.

"So Jared why were you late for class?" Leah question as she doodled in the margin of her paper. She drew a couple of stars with lines following to make them look like shooting stars.

"I was late being excused from Spanish?" He answered making it sound more like a question.

"Nice try Mrs. Hazelton never keeps anyone late after class. Hell half the time she dismisses you ten minutes before the bell. I had her class last semester for French. Don't lie to me Jared."

"I was watching Jacob." Leah raised an eyebrow at him

"And?"

"He looks like hell?" He questioned not quite sure what she wanted him to say.

"Yeah I know Billy told Sam he hadn't slept since you guys broke up." Her voice carryed that tone that could make anyone feel guilty

"Don't Leah." Jared sniped

"Don't what? Make you feel guilty for hurting him? For breaking his heart? You have no right to tell me not to be pissed at you. You have your head shove so far up your ass you can't tell that this petty separation is killing him. And I mean it quite literally."

"Leah.." Jared started just as the bell rang.

"Don't Jared. If you don't smarten up and pull your head out of your ass I will for you and I promise you won't like it." Leah gathered her books and stormed out of the class. Jared sat in the class after everyone left with his head down. After a few minutes he stood up and left the class. Walking to his locker he found Andromeda standing there inspecting her nails.

"What do you want? I'm really not in the mood to play your games right now."

"Nobody said I was playing any games. You and your boy toy get into a fight?"

"He's not my boy toy. And even if he was it would be none of your business." Jared snapped at her

"But you guys dated for exactly for a week. What the hell happened? Because seriously that's freakin' hilarious. You two date then broke up a week later. Did you two even go on a date or was it all about the sex?" Andromeda teased, Jared glared at her and throw the books into his locker before clenching his fist.

"Why the fuck are you such a bitch? What happened between me and Jacob is absolutely none of yours or anybody else's business." Jared all but growled at her. People were starting to gather around standing and watching.

"Oh so it was about the sex. What you two whisper some I love yous and suddenly your in bed together. Than the next second its all over. Was he good? The way the sweat rolled over his heated body." Jared growled an animalistic sound and slammed Andromeda against the locker. He could see from the corner of his eyes the pack was standing amongst the crowd watching.

"Shut the fuck up. You know nothing."

"Or what? And like I said before I know everything about you." She whispered the last part in his ear before once again blowing cold air on his ear.

"Bitch." Jared growled before slammed her one last time against the lockers and walking away. He walked out of the school and into the forest running as fast as he could to get away from everything and everyone around him. Andromeda's words kept running through his head._ I know everything about you._

**_I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review and let me know what you think. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **_

Jared had never in his life been more pleased for the weekend to come. The week had been a disaster since the day in the hall with Andromeda, Jared had convinced his mother to let him stay home for Thursday and Friday. Paul had called him and told him everyone was talking about him and Jacob, and that Jacob had been sent home on Thursday after getting sick violently in one of his classes. The lack of sleep and general taking care of himself had finally gotten to him and now Jacob was home sick in bed with Billy watching his every move. Jared felt horrible for the teen that imprinted on him, but Jared couldn't bring himself to actually go and see for himself that Jacob was even alive.

Jared walked through the forest, kicking a stone down one of the worn pathways made by the pack as they ran the patrols. The weather outside was beautiful and incredibly hot out, the sun peaked in between the branches of the trees that towered over him and as he continued through the forest. Everything, all the trees and flowers, seemed to have a certain glow to them. Sam had Paul and Embry running patrol near the boarder of Forks and La Push and around the beach. Jared walked until he was somewhere near the center of the forest, it was a lot emptier than the rest of the forest it a couple of trees but they were all spread out so it wasn't so cluttered.

"Well, well look what the dog dragged in." Jared spun around and came face to face with Andromeda.

"Ain't it 'look what the cat dragged in'?"

"I don't like cats. And I have reason to believe you don't either." Jared stared at her for a minute.

"And what is that reason exactly?"

"Dogs don't like cats, my furry beast of a friend." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you just call me a 'furry beast'?" He asked somewhat panicky wonder exactly what this girl knew.

"Yeah I did. So Jared where exactly have you been the last few days?" Andromeda questioned as she took a seat on one of the tree trunks, that had been caused by Paul and Jacob wrestling sometime long ago. She brushed some imaginary lint of her dark blue jeans, before fixing the hem of her midnight black wife beater shirt. She swept her long black hair off the back of her neck and tied it into a ponytail with the light blue hair band that was once decorating her wrist.

"That's none of your business." Jared answered as he picked at the bark of the tree he was standing next to.

"You missed two days after you ditched your afternoon classes the day with had that spat in the hall." Andromeda pushed as she picked at her French manicured nails. Jared glared at her from his spot across the meadow.

"So what does that have to do with your curiosity? You think my being away has anything to do with you?"

"It's even more funny when your lover boy gets sick the same day your not at school."

"Why does it matter to you? Why do you care about our relationship so much?" Andromeda actually laughed at his questioning.

"Relationship? _Relationship?_ Wake up Jared and open your eyes, you don't have a relationship with him. You two dated for a week, one week, that's not a relationship."

"It goes further then that." He told her gravely.

"I know it does. It's just a matter of you understanding that. You have to understand and figure this all out. If it goes as far as you say, then figure out whatever it is that holding you back and deal with it." Andromeda finished her lecture she stood face to face with him, somewhere in-between "relationship" and "deal with it" she had stalked over to him. The two glared at each other for a minute before Jared stepped back and looked away.

"And you know what really funny about this whole thing, you know deep in your heart that Leah and I are right, your just to afraid to admit it." Jared's eyes flared with anger

"And just what are you so sure I'm afraid of?" Andromeda glared back with a dark anger in her eyes

"Falling in love. Your so afraid of falling in love with someone. Kim broke you, and now your so afraid to trust someone and let someone into your heart again. So you keep pushing him away and instead of you being hurt, your hurting him." Andromeda pushed him back to emphasize her words, Jared snarled at her from where he was pushed against the tree. Andromeda scoffed at him "You don't scare me. In fact I feel pity for you."

Jared gulped from his spot he felt like a victim about to be eaten by it hunter. He felt small and vulnerable.

"Scared Jared? Scared that someone actually cares about you?" And with that Andromeda turned back around and walked over to the stump she had vacated earlier, she sat there and crossed her leg over the other one. Jared slowly slide down the tree until he was sitting on the ground. Her words were mocking him in his head. The two sat in silence, Jared lost in his thoughts and Andromeda staring at him in pity and possibly something that was almost like disgust.

"Jared, are you okay?" The silence was enough of an answers for her. She rose from her spot and walked over to him she sat down beside him and waited for him to talk.

"Who or what are you?" She chuckled of all the questions he could ask he choose that one.

"What makes you think I'm something other than human? Is it because your not entirely human?"

"You know what I am, so what are you?" Jared asked not quite answering her question but enough to show her she was right.

"Well I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own because I happen to think I'm quite human, thank you very much." She replied sarcastically.

"Well I happen to disagree, you are sneaky as hell, you stalk me everywhere, your eyes changed between blood red and brown, I had a dream where you were a six year old, and you seem to know everything. Oh and you told me I stink, and usually leeches are the only _creatures_ that think we stink. What the hell are you? And should I want to kill you?"

"Well I can definitely say I'm not a vampire. And second you don't stink, you positively reek. Third, I don't think you could kill me."

"Why because your a girl? I'll let you know I would kill you if you were, short, skinny, fat, ugly, old, young, male or female, tall or beautiful, and especially if your dangerous."

"Good to know, but I'll let you know you can try to kill me but you'll have no success. I'm unkillable-" She paused for a second "is that even a word?"

"Nobody is unkillable."

"Give it your best shot." Andromeda stood up and held her arms out to the side as in the give it your best shot pose.

"Range check." Andromeda smiled and skipped over to one of the bushes a couple feet away, Jared watched her, he stood up and followed her.

"See these flowers here, this blue flower is a forget me not, it represents true love." she bent down and picked one of blue ones, "And this purple flower, is a hyacinth, it represents I'm sorry, please forgive me." She picked up the mentioned purple flower, before standing back up to face him. Standing face to face with him, she slowly blew on the flowers. Jared stared with his head titled to the side as she opened her mouth and let out a breath of frosty air. The flowers were hit with the air and coated the flowers making them look like they had been frozen, they even held little frozen water drops on them.

"What the hell?" He gasped as he saw her eyes, they were neither red nor brown, they were a white iced blue colour. "Now can you tell me what you are?"

"Give these to Jacob, let him be there. Fall in love with him, submit to him, hold him, hug him, talk to him. Do something to let him know your there. It may mean nothing to you but it probably will mean everything to him, including a reason to live." Andromeda grabbed his hand and unclenched his fingers and placed the steam of the flowers in his hand, before closing his fingers around the steams.

"Make things right, Jared and stop avoiding him." With those words Andromeda spun around on her heel and walked away through the trees. Jared stared at her retreating form before glancing down at the flowers in his hand. Turning around on his heel he made his way out of the forest following the worn path that lead him through the forest.

"Yo Jared what's up?" Paul called as he exited the forest.

"Nothing Paul. What are you doing?"

"Oh I annoyed Sam now he's making me run another patrol. Going to see Jake?"

" What makes you asked that?" Paul chuckled and scratched at his naked torso.

"Dude you're carrying flowers." Jared looked down at the flowers in his hand just suddenly remembering they were even there.

"Whatever man. Have fun running patrol." Jared clapped Paul on the back as he groaned and went into the forest. Jared continued his way to Jacob's house, he walked up to the front door, his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest either that or leap into his throat and choke him to death. Jared raised a shaky hand and slowly knocked on the door, nobody answered the door. Sighing Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that had been burning a hole in his pocket. Bending down Jared placed the two flowers and the note on the welcome mat and turned around walking toward the beach. The sun would be setting soon and he just wanted to be alone for a while.

* * *

Jacob rolled over in his bed, the aching feeling that had become a permanent feature in his chest wasn't as painful as it had been before he fell asleep. Groaning he got up and walked down the stairs, he saw he dad in the living room reading a old book filled with tribal legends.

"Hey dad, how was Charlie?"

"He's doing good. How are you feeling?" Billy asked looked up taking in his son's worn out figure.

"Better I guess." Jacob replied truthfully while running a hand through his short hair. Billy reached over when Jacob sat down on the couch to feel his forehead. It was hotter than normal but not hot enough to kill him, at least he hoped. It seemed to have cooled off a lot since Thursday when Jacob had been sent home because he collapsed. That night had been horrible with Jacob completely delirious. Billy's heart ache for his only son, he wished to keep his youngest child, just that a child, for just a little longer. He wished like hell Jacob would never have to experience such heart ache but it's impossible to avoid. He had no problem with Jacob being with Jared, he understood the whole imprinting thing and he knew the whole 'you can't choose who you imprint on' issue.

"You okay dad?"Jacob asked as he watched the expression on his dad's face change, concern, sadness, a little anger, worry, and once again sadness.

"Yeah Jake I'm fine. By the way when I got home there was something on the welcome mat, it's on the table. It was for you." Jacob frowned at his dad but got up and went into the dinning room. Billy bit lip as he watched Jacob read the note, his face was completely expressionless. Jacob glanced at the two flowers on the table but when he eyes caught sight of the note he picked it up and read it.

_**We need to talk**_

_**-Jared **_

Short and simple but at least it was a start. Jacob smiled.

**_I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review and let me know what you think. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **_

Jared adjusted the strap of his bag on his left shoulder, he continued his way to his locker briefly pausing at the sight of who was waiting at his locker for him.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Jared questioned as he turned the dial of the lock to open his locker.

"You know me, always looking for the best entertainment and that just happens to be you and your drama. It's amusing really." Jared rolled his eyes and started putting his books away, before taking off the sweater he had been wearing for appearance sake.

"I'm sure there are other people in this school that could be a lot more entertaining as you put it."

"Possibly but I like your drama better." Andromeda laughed at Jared sour expression. "Oooh here comes your boy toy." Jared turned and saw Jacob walking towards his own locker with Embry and Quil following him. Jared smiled slightly Jacob looked tons better, his tan skin was looking healthy like and had a cheerful glow too it, he was laughing showing off his pearly white teeth, the dark circles that had been under his eyes had disappeared.

"He looks healthy now." Andromeda broke his staring. Jared shrugged and pretended to be fiddling with one of his textbooks.

"Did you and him talk yet? Or did you just give him the note and the flowers?" Jared's head snapped up at her words.

"How did you know about the note?"

"I'm not stupid Jared." Jared gave her a doubtful look "I put it in your pocket." She told him.

"Figures." Jared slammed his locker closed after getting the right books. Jared turned around and crashed into Paul who had been standing right there.

"Hey Paul." Paul laughed and socked Jared in the arm.

"That's for trying to run me over." Jared glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Well well well what do we have here? He smells horrible. Another furry beast Jared honestly?" Paul cocked an eyebrow towards Jared in question.

"Who your friend Jared?" He spat the word friend like it was something nasty invading his mouth.

"She's not really a friend." Andromeda gasped in fake hurt.

"And here I thought we were best friends." Andromeda rolled her eyes at her own words.

"Funny. Paul this is Andromeda Lee. She's annoying." Paul chuckled but didn't move his eyes from there position of glaring daggers at Andromeda.

"Aww Jared I don't think your friend likes me. What a shame? Later boys." With that Andromeda spun around on her heel and walked away. Jared and Paul watched her leave until she rounded the corner and was out of the eye sight.

"I don't like her." Paul growled before continuing beside Jared as the two walked to their classes.

"I'm not sure if I like her either. See ya later man." Paul nodded and waved as Jared walked into his biology class.

Paul continued on his way to his gym class, he paused at Quil's locker and waited for the younger teen to get his gym strip. The two started walking together down the halls towards the gym.

"What's wrong with you?" Quil asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing big. Have you met the girl that keeps hanging around Jared?" Quil frowned shaking his head

"No why? Have you?"

"Yeah Jared introduced us."

"You don't like her?" Quil questioned when Paul didn't elaborate.

"No. There's something off about her."

"Like our kind of a 'off'? Something supernatural?" Paul nodded.

"I think so. I just don't like her." The two had paused when they started talking in the middle of the hallway.

"Come we need to get to class." Paul nodded and allowed Quil to grab his forearm and drag him to the gym.

Jared frowned at Leah's empty spot. He really wanted to talk with her about his Jacob problem. Ever since the day he left the note for Jacob, Jared had been trying to avoid him. He really wanted to talk with Jacob but every time he thought about something kept holding him back. Heading off to his Spanish class Jared didn't notice the pair of white iced blue eyes watching him as he entered the classroom.

Paul was walking from the gym, he wiped his brow the tiny drop of sweat smudge away like it was never there. He opened his locker and threw the short and wife beater that was used for gym into the locker, he shuffled something's around before picking up the bright red binder and his calculus textbook.

"Yo Paul." Paul look up too see Embry walking towards him.

"Hey Embry."

"What class do you have?" Embry questioned as he leaned against the locker beside Paul's.

"I have Calculus. What about you?" Embry made a face of dislike.

"Eww fun. Art class." Paul nodded he closed his locker and looked at Embry gesturing the boy to come on.

"Who is your teacher?" Paul was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice coming from an empty classroom, he quickly stopped and pulled a surprised Embry's back against his chest.

"Wh-" He cut the stunned boy off by cup his hand over the younger's mouth. With his other hand he pointed to the classroom trying to get the boy to understand and listen.

"I don't know what else to do." Andromeda's voice rang out in the silence. The bell rung on seconds ago and now the halls were deserted other than Paul and Embry.

"But you don't get it, the two barely even talk to each other. Since I came they haven't spoken a words. Friendly or otherwise." Paul frowned and wondered if she was talking about Jared and Jacob. And if she was who was she talking to.

"Yeah but I don't know how much longer I can stand the stench. They smell horrible." Paul figured she was talking on the phone to someone nobody else was in the room with her. Embry was trying to wiggle out of Paul hold but Paul just tighten his arms around the boy. They were eavesdropping and Embry was going to get them caught.

"Shh pup. Just be quiet." Paul hissed into Embry's ear, he watched as Embry shuddered before settling down and staying still.

"How many is there? Well I know of at least 3, but there is a lot more, at least another 4 go to the same school but I don't know if that's all. None of them are Alpha either." Paul gulped and he figure Embry was acting in the same sense when he felt his body tense up.

"But- but- hey listen to me, I need to feed. I'm weak right now. I need to feed soon or else I won't be able to last much longer." She paused listening to the other person speak.

"Yeah fine, it's almost done. Hey love did I mention they spell horrible. I can smell them from miles away." Paul felt his eyes widen remembering when Embry had introduced them.

_"Well well well what do we have here? He smells horrible. Another furry beast Jared honestly?"_ Paul panicked and quickly dragged Embry away from the classroom. He only stopped when they reached the school grounds.

"What the hell Paul? First you stop halfway then you want us to eavesdrop on some person on the phone."

"Embry shut up. Listen that person we were eavesdropping on is the girl that always hangs around Jared. There is something about her that is very off. I think we need to do some research."

"Let go to Billy's he has a bunch of books that maybe helpful." Paul nodded and the two left heading toward the Black house not worrying about the fact that they were cutting school. Paul ran up to the front door and knocked on the door, Embry caught up to him and the two waited.

"Come in." Came from inside of the house. Paul opened the door closing it after Embry entered.

"Yo Billy, where are you?"

"Living room." Embry lead the way to the living room where Billy was sitting watching some TV show. "Shouldn't you two be at school?"

"We had to ask if we could look in some of your old books." Billy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well you know about Jared and Jacob right?" Billy nodded.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well when everything the next a new girl showed up. She been following Jared around since then. But it's like there something really off about her."

"Off how?"

"She screams danger to me. I don't like it and I don't like her. I think she knows about us and the pack. She said I smell horrible, like how a wolf would smell bad to leeches." Billy frowned, Paul always had a wicked sense of when danger surrounded them. He could almost sense it in a way no one else could.

"Is she one?"

"No, she doesn't smell, in fact she smells intoxicating when I think about it. Then me and Embry were eavesdropping on her conversation she was talking someone on the phone. She kept saying she needed to feed and that she was weak."

"Interesting. I suggest we find out exactly what she is and get rid of her." Billy sated before gesturing the two teens to follow to an old collection of books.

"Lets get reading."

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't focused on Jared or Jacob for a change. **_

_**I've decided to give Paul a mate whether its going to be Embry or Quil I don't know yet. But there is gonna be one. **_

_**Nobody has been reviewing this story and I'm wondering if anyone is actually reading it anymore. **_

_**So REVIEW and tell me your reading it. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. And I'm glad to know people are still reading this. **_

Paul, Embry and Billy sat around the old wooden coffee table, the table itself was covered in many old ancient textbooks and tribal books. So far they had managed to learn she's not a vampire, a siren, or a succubus.

"This is useless, we're not finding anything." Paul groaned as he finished reading another book, Embry placed his down and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey school's out." Embry commented after glancing at the clock.

"Call Sam and get him to bring the pack, other than Jared and Jacob." Billy told Paul not removing his eyes from the pages before him. Paul grumbled and got up off the ground, he stretched before walking over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily, can you tell Sam to get the pack over to Billy's. Well everyone but Jared and Jacob."

"Sure, Hun."

"Thanks Em and your allowed to come to." Emily laughed and hung up, Paul hung up the phone and wandered over to the sink to get something to drink. He turned on the tap and allowed the water to fill the glass, he turned around when he felt someone behind him.

"Hey Embry."

"I have a question for you Paul?" Paul tensed slightly and back up into the counter. He nodded his head.

"What's the question?"

"Did you imprint on me?" Paul felt his eyes widen.

"What?" He was finally able to manage after gaping like a fish a couple of times.

"Did you imprint on me? I think you did. I just can't figure out why you never told me."

"What makes you think I did?"

"When you told me to be quiet at school. You hissed in my ear to be quiet. And I was, yet I was trying to scream at you and I couldn't say anything at all. Which makes me wonder did you imprint on me? Because what you did was dominate imprint control." Embry watched as Paul tried to look anywhere but at him. Stepping forward, Embry leaned up to the slightly taller boy.

"Did you imprint on me?" Embry whispered the words

"Yes." Paul breathed and Embry closed the distance between them and kissed Paul. Paul responded immediately and kissed back, pulling the younger wolf flat against his body. Embry wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, he tongue ran along Paul's bottom lip. Paul rested his hands on Embry's hips, pulling the boy closer to him, thumb rub along the flesh under Embry's shirt.  
"OH." The boys sprang apart and found the pack and Emily watching them.

"Well about damn time." Quil barked out before laughing. Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Great one couple down now we need to gets 'dunderhead 1' and 'dunderhead 2' together." Leah voiced to the group.

"Billy says he thinks he might have found something. So when your ready kindly join us in the living room." The two nodded, and watched as the rest of them went into the living room. Embry chuckled and rested his forehead against Paul's shoulder.

"Come on we should go see what Billy found." Paul nodded and Embry grabbed his hand dragging him into the living room, Paul took his seat on the floor and Embry took his seat on the couch.

"So what did you find Billy?" Sam asked now that they were all there.

"I was reading in this book, I think I found what this girl is. Paul told me, she appeared out of no where after Jared and Jacob broke up, she's cold, she says Paul and Jared stink, Paul says she smells intoxicating. and she knows about you guys." Billy paused and waited for them to absorb the information. "This might sound weird but I thinks she is a spirit."

"A spirit? As in a ghost?" Seth asked,

"No not necessarily a ghost. A spirit, like a guiding spirit. This one in particular is Blood Searching Spirit."

"A Blood Searching Spirit?" Sam asked the question on everyone's mind.

"They are immortal spirits that have exist since forever. They are the most manipulative creatures that walk on the solid ground. They can shape shift into anyone and anything to achieve their goal."

"What's their goal?"

"To make their charges fall in love. They soul purpose is to guide two people who are meant to be together in the direction of each other."

"So basically they guide you to the one you love?" Leah asked, Billy nodded.

"That sounds really familiar." Everyone looked at Emily who had spoken. Emily in turn was looking at Leah. "Harry used to tell us that. What was the girl's name?"

"Andromeda Lee."

"Andromeda meaning Leader of Men. The name comes from Greek Mythology, but it's also a Northern Constellation. When Leah and I were younger Harry used to tell us stories of falling in love with our Princes and the happily ever after." Quil snorted in laughter. "I can't remember it exactly but he used to tell us like in ever fairy tale about finding true love and in each of the stories he mention the stars would guide us there. They would be there forever and would protect us from heart ache by leading us to the Princes at the end of the dark tunnel." Leah snorted this time.

"Yeah, guess my dad was spot on about that. I don't remember those stories."

"You were only like five last time he ever told it, I was eight or nine. Soon he started telling us about the Quileute tribal legends instead."

"I remember the story, I used to tell it to Rachel and Rebecca, before everything changed. So you think this girl is the Northern Constellation?"

"No but I think she may be working to guide Jacob and Jared back together. You said she appeared right after they broke up. Maybe she's trying to put them back together."

"Well well well, give the girl a prize." a new voice entered the room, everyone turned to look at the girl standing in the doorway. "My ears were burning. Figure you guys could talk to me instead of about me."

"Your Andromeda Lee?"

"Unfortunately. So I'm guessing you all know what I am? Good now we can work together. But first I suggest we go somewhere else. Jacob will be home soon, and it won't work if he knows what were planning." The group nodded and headed to Sam's place.

* * *

Jacob entered the door, he adjusted the waistband of his cut offs, he ran his hand through his hair before rubbing it over his face. He placed his backpack on the table, planning on doing it later, he walked into the kitchen to find some food. When he entered the kitchen he almost jumped in shock at who was standing there against the counter.

"Jared." Jacob breathed.

"Can we talk now?" Jacob nodded, he turned to the fridge and pulled some stuff out.

"Want a sandwich?" Jared nodded and Jacob went about making two sandwiches for Jared and two for himself. Once the sandwiches were done the two were sitting in the living room eating their sandwiches. Neither spoke just quietly ate.

"Are you done?" Jacob asked gesturing to the empty plate.

"Yeah thanks." Jared handed him his empty plate before getting up and following Jacob into the kitchen, Jacob started washing the empty plates.

"Jacob.." Jared whispered

"Yeah?" His hands still in the soapy water, he didn't turn around to face Jared he just waited for the other to talk.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. But I'm so scared." Jared's voice broke on the last word, Jacob pulled his hand out of the water and shook them off before drying them on the towel. He walked to Jared and stopped in front of the smaller wolf, lifting Jared head up with a finger under his chin Jacob looked into Jared's dark black eyes. Slowly Jacob leaned down and kissed Jared, watching as the smaller wolf closed his eyes before responding. The kiss got more passionate, all the love that had been ignored was now coming into play. Jacob back Jared up into the counter, he pulled Jared up onto the counter, never breaking the kiss. Jacob stood in-between Jared's parted legs. Jared moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, one hand played in Jacob's hair. Jacob slipped one of his hands under Jared's light cotton t-shirt and pulled away from the kiss so he could pulled it over the boy's head. Jared smiled at Jacob before pulling the taller boy back into another kiss. Jacob just started running his tongue along Jared bottom lip when the doorbell rang. Jared pulled back.

"Go answer it." Jacob groaned and leaned into give Jared a peck just as the doorbell rang again. Jacob placed Jared shirt onto the counter and left the kitchen to go answer the door. Jared smiled and ran his hand though his hair before jumping off the counter.

Jacob groaned and willed his body co-operate long enough to answer the door. He ran his hand through his hair before opening the door.

"Hey Jake." Jacob's eyes widen at that all to familiar voice and the all to familiar girl who stood on the other side of the door.

"Bella. What are doing here? I thought you choose the leech?"

"They left me again, something happened with the Volturi, here I am. I need you, Jake." Bella told him.

"I- I. What do you want me to do Bella? You choose the leech over me. And now you want me just like that." Jacob could see tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Please Jake, I really need you. You said you would only kiss me if I asked. I'm asking. Please kiss me now."

Jared leaned in the doorway, he watched as Jacob stared at Bella for a minute before walking closer to the girl, Bella smiled at him and walked closer to Jacob. Neither of them noticed his presence. Jared felt his heart leap into his throat only to fall all the way to the pit of his stomach, when Jacob bend his head and placed his lips onto Bella's. Jared bit back a sob as he back away from the scene and out of the house, making sure the slam the door extra hard to tell Jacob he had seen what happened.

* * *

Andromeda finished explaining what her plan was and how to get Jacob and Jared back together when she felt it. The horrible pain that ran over he skin. She knew what happened.

"NOOOOOO!"

_**I think you all are gonna hate me now. Remember to review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. And I'm glad to know people are still reading this. **_

**_If you like Bella I wouldn't read it. _**

**_Can you believe it, 10th chapter already. Whoo hoo. _**

The pack jumped when Andromeda let out the scream. Paul, Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth were immediately on their feet looking for danger. Andromeda was bending over clutching her stomach, after a minute she stopped scream and slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Sam asked Andromeda moved her hand away from her stomach.

"What the hell?" Paul asked titling his head sideways in confusion.

"I'm disappearing." The pack all gaped at the hole that was now dead center of her midsection. The hole was so real, when Paul stood in front of her and Leah stood behind they could see each other.

"What do you mean your disappearing?" Emily asked once the pack retook their seats noticing their was no immediate danger.

"Jacob kissed the vampire girl."

"You mean Bella?" Embry asked sharing a look with the rest of the pack.

"I really don't care what her parents named her." Andromeda snapped at Embry. Paul growled at her.

"Oh shut up. This situation at hand is a lot more important than you get pissy because I snapped at your imprint."

"Why is this so important again?" Andromeda growled at Quil and her eyes flashed to a bloody red colour.

"Why is this important? It's important, because the minute I disappear Jared and Jacob's love for each other is gone. I signified their love for each other."

"Okay." Sam started he, along with the rest of the pack, were still confused.

"DON'T YOU GET IT. THE MINUTE I DISSAPEAR, THEY DIE." The pack all stared before the words registered and their eyes widened.

"Because Jared and Jacob's love will be gone. The imprint will shatter. Immediate death." Billy explained in the simplest terms.

"Yeah. I represent their love, when Jacob kissed the vampire girl –once again don't care what her parents named her–, when they kissed the love started to fade. If their love continues to fade so do I, and the minute I disappear their love will be gone, and the imprint will be broken. Which will leave Jared still mourning over Kim and Jacob will mourning over Jared. Eventually the wolves will seek out death and pulled the boys with them." The blank expression on the pack faces told her they weren't ready to stand by and watch as their brothers die.

"Can you fix this?" Emily asked staring at Andromeda. Andromeda glanced down at her fading arms.

"I hope. New plan." Andromeda went on explaining what her new plan was.

* * *

Jacob heard the door slam, he jumped back from Bella and pushed her away. And will Bella's excellent relationship with gravity she fell backwards and landed on the ground. Bella stared up at Jacob from the ground, she stood up wiping her scratched hands on her jeans. Jacob back away and bent his head placing it into his hands, his fingers rubbed his eyes trying to make the stinging sensation go away. He hurt his imprint.

"Jake, what was that for?"

"What have you done?" Jacob moaned into his hands.

"What are you on about? You want me Jacob." Jacob's eyes flashed a dangerous look and a very animalistic roar escaped him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I want MY imprint! MY JARED!" Bella looked disgusted.

"You. imprint. ON. JARED." Jacob roared and grabbed Bella, he slammed her into the wall with his hand gripping her throat. Bella's feet kicked back and forth in the air, she was at least three feet off the ground. Her hands desperately tried to loosen Jacob's grip around her neck.

"Plea-se, Ja-ke, st-o-p." She tried to gasped for air, Jacob snarled at her, he lips moving to bare his teeth at her. He was acting very animal like. Jacob ignored the sound of footsteps coming in his direction, they all stopped in the doorway.

"Jacob put her down." Jacob snarled in Sam's direction. "We know she messed everything up. We can fix this. Put her down Jacob." Jacob growled and tighten his grip around her neck. Most of the pack was in shock at how much control Jacob had, after all this was pretty tame. Paul wondered how Jacob was still in his human form and how he hadn't phased yet.

"Jacob please. Stop." Jacob looked over at Embry's pleads, his eye twitch slightly. Paul grabbed Embry's arm and pulled him closer to himself.

"Jacob man come on let her go." Quil and Seth begged at the same time. Slowly his hand started loosening around Bella's neck. Bella tried to take big gulps of air. His hand tightened once more before letting go all the way and stepping back letting Bella fall to the ground. Bella landed on the ground her hands jumped to her neck, she had tears streaming down her cheeks while she tried to take big gulps of air. Jacob back away until he hit the wall slowly he slide down the wall, he wrapped his arms around his knees and finally let out a broken sob. Leah took a step forward, she shrugged off Sam's hand and went over to the broken boy. Sitting down next to him she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her letting his cry into her.

"I messed up Leah."

"I know Jacob. We'll fix it I promise. We will. Just you wait." Jacob turned so he could cry into her chest. Leah gently ran her hand up and down his back. Over the distraught teen, Leah shared a look with the rest of the pack. They would fix this.

_**I hope this makes up for Bella's action and their gonna be more of this after all Jared has to get his revenge and Edward. Cullens are gonna enter the story soon...maybe (haven't decided yet). **_

_**This chapter is really short so in return, I'll update either later tonight or at the latest tomorrow. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. And I'm glad to know people are still reading this.**_

Sam cleared his throat after a few minutes of Jacob crying. He gave the boy enough time to get it out of his system now it damage control time.

"Damage control, Paul, Embry and Leah come with me the rest you get phase 2 done." Sam turned around and stalked out of the house knowing Paul, Embry and Leah would follow.

"Where do you think Jared is?" Embry asked the group, Sam stopped and turned to the other three.

"His house." Paul told them, "He's hurt, he would go to the one person who would comfort him and hold him. His mom. So his home." Sam nodded and the four took off into a run to Jared house.

When they reached Jared's house the four walked up the front steps to the front door, knocking on the door Sam waited for either Jenna or Jared to answer.

"YOU!" Jenna accused the minutes she saw who was on the other side. "You-you-you people. What do you want? Jared isn't currently up to visitors." Jenna was finally about to spit out once she regained her self control.

"Hey Jenna." Paul greeted as he stepped out from behind Sam. Jenna smiled she loved Paul.

"Hello Paul." Paul steeped towards and gave her a hug. Jenna sighed and returned the hug, she had become somewhat of a second mother to Paul. "Jenna we need to kidnap Jared for a while."

"You what?" she took a step back in shock

"We need to kidnap him and lock him in a room with Jacob." Leah explained

"You want to lock my baby in a room with the jerk that broke his heart?" Jenna questioned trying to understand their plans. The four nodded.

"It's hard to explain but if we don't fix this between them in the next couple of hours, they're both going to die." Jenna glared at Sam

"That's cruel. You can't play on a mother's weak spot like that and then tell her that her baby is going to die." Paul took both her hands in his so her attention was focused on him.

"Jared and Jacob are both hurting. Jacob tried to kill Bella Swan." Jenna giggled at that "Jenna you know they are meant for each other, this is the only way." Paul told her he squeezed her hands.

"I swear if my baby comes home crying one more time, I will pack us up and we'll be gone before any of you can phase in your furry little beast." the four nodded their heads, Jenna sighed and stepped aside letting into her house, Paul leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Jenna. We promised not to hurt him." Jenna smiled and made a motion in the direction of Jared room. Paul smiled and darted in the direction with the other following. Paul opened Jared's bedroom door, the blinds were closed cutting off the light coming into the room from outside. Jared himself was laying face down on his bed, the four could see the slight shake as the results of Jared suppressed sobs. Paul tip toed into the room and flopped down onto the bed next to Jared, Sam and Embry stood next to the bed one on each side and Leah stood by the door to stop Jared if he were to run. Jared bolt up in shock at the sudden body next to his.

"Damn it Paul. Don't do that." Jared yelped and smack Paul upside the head.

"Now now no hitting oh young one, we are here to help."

"Yeah how do you plan to do that? Do you guys have Bella chained to a chair in the basement or something?" Paul chuckled and wrapped Jared up in a hug. Embry twitched slightly at Paul hugging another man but he pushed the green eyed monster away and remember they were best friends.

"Sorry man, but Jacob almost killed her by choking her." Jared let out small laugh.

"What are you planning to do than?"

"We're kidnapping you." Jared made a 'O' and then titled his head to the side

"Can't you guys just chain the bitch to a chair and let me have a go at her?" Jared begged. Sam laughed and scooped Jared up before chucking him over his shoulder. Jared squeaked before clutching onto Sam's back.

"I can walk you know."

"Yeah but we're supposed to be kidnapping you. We gotta stay in character, Embry if you will." Jared blink as Embry approached him, he pulled something black out from behind his back.

"No."

"Sorry Jared." Embry put the blindfold across his eyes and tied it around the back of his head.

"Great lets get this over with." Leah said from her spot before turning around and guiding them out of the house.

* * *

The five soon entered Embry's house, his mom was gone for the weekend and he had a huge closet that Jared and Jacob would fit in quite nicely.

"LET ME OUT!" The group stifled their laughter as they approached the closet, obviously the other group did their job and they lock Jacob up in the closet. Paul took off Jared blind fold and Embry opened the door for Sam to place Jared into the closet before all three back away and slammed the closet door shut before either of the two victims could react. Jared and Jacob looked at each other before looking around them then turning back to the door.

"LET US OUT NOW!" Jared and Jacob both banged on the door trying to get the attention of the others.

Sam, Embry and Paul walked back into the living room where the others were waiting.

"Did you lock it?" Quil asked, Sam nodded and handed Embry the keys since it was his closet.

"Great everyone is dismissed until tomorrow morning when we can let them out." Andromeda told the group.

"Are you sure this will work?" Emily asked as she went over to Sam's side, Sam hugged her close to him.

"It should. There alone and the ONLY WAY THEY GET OUT IS IF THEY TALK AND MAKE UP OR MAKE OUT!" Andromeda raised her voice loud enough that the two locked up would hear.

"Great." The group could hear two sighs of defeat before silence.

"Lets go home ad regroup tomorrow. Hopefully by then they will have everything solved."

"Cross your fingers." Embry mumbled before following Paul out of his house and to Paul's where he was spending the night. Emily and Sam headed towards Emily's house for the night. Quil and the Clearwaters left out the backdoor to the forest, they had patrol tonight. Andromeda smiled and sighed she patted her stomach where the big gaping hole sit sat, she sat back down on one of the couches and pick a Vogue magazine. Might as well get comfortable, it's was going to be a long night.

_**I hope you like. Chapter 12 is the one everyone is waiting for. "wink wink nudge nudge." No sex yet though. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or anything else recognizable. **_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. And I'm glad to know people are still reading this.**_

Jacob groaned at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Jared groaned when the back door slammed shut.

"They left. Great." Jacob told Jared, before sliding down the wall so he was sitting on the ground. Jared nodded and slid down the opposite wall so they were facing each other.

"I tried to kill Bella." Jacob told him.

"I saw you kiss Bella." Jared told him. Jacob nodded and stayed silent, he pretended to dust some imaginary dust off his jean shorts. The two ignored each other for about half an hour before Jacob spoke.

"What's your favourite colour?" Jared raised an eyebrow "What? We're supposed to talk."

"Okay. Favourite colour.. dark blue. You?"

"Dark purple. Favourite food?"

"Pizza, with chicken breast, ham and black olives." Jacob frowned

"That sounds good actually." Jared laughed and nodded.

"What's your favourite movie?" Jacob asked

"Umm.. War of the Worlds. And you?"

"The Notebook." Jacob coughed out. Jared chuckled at Jacob's answer.

"Favourite song?" Jared asked after a few minutes of silence.

"ABC's or Happy Birthday to you." Jacob joked, "You?"

"Addicted by Saving Abel." Jared answered for real. "What is your favourite thing to do?"

"Working on cars. I thought that was kind of obvious. What yours?"

"Art. I like drawing and sketching and painting." Jacob nodded he knew that. He only ever seen glimpse of Jared work when they were in wolf form. The two sat in silence each of them lost in their own thoughts, or just enjoying the silence. Jared fingers brushed across the floor boards, lazy patterns being drawn. It was a habit when ever he was nervous, scared or just bored his fingers would dance on the surface of whatever was closets to him or they would move in lazy swirls.

Jacob leaned his head back resting it against the wall. He closed his eyes and started humming the ABC's tone.

"...W, X,Y, and Z now I know my ABCs next time won't sing with me." Jacob finished the song with words instead of hums. Jared smiled and shook his head.

"Won't sing with me?" Jacob asked staring at Jared.

"A, B, C,D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y and Z now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me." The two finished the song and started laughing.

"So now what?" Jared asked after another silence settled over the two. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We both messed up."

"Yeah. So how do we fix it?" Jacob looked straight across the closet to Jared, their eyes stared into each others.

"Why did you break up with me that day in the forest?" Jared frowned as he remember the reason why, he shifted under Jacob's stare, but he never lifted his head to meet Jacob's eyes.

"I had a dream. I woke in the forest alone, so I followed the dream and went to Sam and Emily's too see if I could find anyone. I got their and the whole house was empty like everything was gone, all the furniture was gone. I then went to my house and there was nothing there either. It looked nobody ever lived there." Jacob frowned and waited for Jared to carry on with his explanation. "I made my way to the shopping center next, there were very few people there and every time I tried to talk to someone there would look at me before turning away and acting like I never existed. Eventually I found an old lady who was zipping the zipper up on a young girl before she would pull the zipper down before zipping it back up. It was weird but I then tried talking to the young girl and she understood me. She looked to be about six and she had the most beautiful chocolate almond eyes. I asked if she could show me where everyone was she shook her head no so I left. I was about to head back into the forest when I saw her again this time she was wearing a black dress. She took my hand and was so cold, and she lead me into the forest to the cliffs. When we finally stopped the pack came out and phased back human. You all started circling me before you all called me things."

"What kind of things?" Jacob asked listening to Jared explain his dream.

"Paul called me disgusting, Sam said freak, Embry said Nasty, Seth called me trash, and you called me queer." Jacob felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Jared I would never-"

"You guys just kept taunting me and insulting me. It started to feel real." Jared cut Jacob off before he could say anything. "The next day Andromeda Lee shows up at school in my Spanish class. She had the exact same chocolate almond eyes as the little girl in my dream had."

"Jared."

"After that everything really just hurt. Leah was mad at me because you were hurt. My mom was disappointed with herself because I was hurting and she said she would never let me hurt after my father left her. Andromeda Lee was being an annoying Bitch. And the pack was trying to avoid getting involved."

"Then we made up and I had to go and mess it all up." Jared looked up and waited for Jacob to catch his gaze.

"You didn't mess it up, Isabella freakin Swan did." Jacob looked at Jared.

"But I kissed her."

"You were in love with her."

"You were in love with Kim."

"She hurt me and left me."

"I know, and then I wanted to heal you." The two sat in silence, neither talking or moving.

"What time do you think it is?" Jared asked rubbing his hand over his tired face, they had been in there for a while.

"Probably around midnight." Jacob answered letting out a huge yawn. Jared nodded and rubbed his eyes with his index fingers.

"Do they expect us to stay in here all night with no food. How the hell are we supposed to sleep in here? It barely fits us and we're both sitting."

"I don't know Jared." Jared nodded stared at Jacob. Jared swallowed feverously. "What?" Jacob asked after he noticed the way Jared was acting.

"If I ask you to do something will you do it?"

"Depends on what it is." Jared nodded, he moved to his knees and crawled over to Jacob and straddled the taller teens thighs. Jacob rested his hands on Jared hips and stretched his legs out straight.

"Kiss me. Please." Jacob nodded and raised his left hand to graze Jared cheek, he cupped the cheek before pulling Jared's face closer to his. Their lips meet in a soft gentle kiss, Jared's top lip brushed, Jacob's bottom lip before he pulled back to meet Jacob's eyes.

"Can we try again? Maybe take it slower this time?" Jacob pulled Jared close again and the two slammed their lips together. Jacob's tongue ran over Jared bottom lip before Jared opened his mouth and their tongues danced for a few seconds before Jared pulled back. He pecked Jacob quickly before pulling away. Jared raised his hand and brushed Jacob's hair away from Jacob's forehead. Jacob's one hand was gripping the back of Jared head, it was buried under his dark black hair.

"I can't say I love you yet. I told Kim that and she said she loved me back and yet she broke my heart. I don't want to get hurt again Jacob."

"I don't want to hurt you. Hey Jared?"

"Yeah?" Jacob swallowed and stared deep into Jared's eyes.

"Do you still love Kim?" Jared flinched slightly before lowering his eyes, he thought about his relationship with Kim and compared it to the relationship with Jacob.

"No." Jacob smiled and lifted Jared chin with his index finger, Jacob leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Jared's lips.

"Good." Jared eyes connected with Jacob and he felt it happen. Everything around them disappeared and Jacob was the only one around, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Jacob was the only other person around.

"You imprinted." Jacob told Jared.

"But how?"

"You said weren't in love with Kim. You broke the last string connecting your imprint to Kim. Which allowed you to re-imprint." Jared smiled and leaned forward drawing Jacob into another kiss. Jared wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, pulling them in even closer.

"We should sleep." Jacob said once the two pulled back. Jared chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly?" Jacob gestured Jared to get off him, Jared did and watched as Jacob shimmied down until his was laying on his back with his knees bent and his feet flat on the ground. Jared smiled before laying down on his side with his knees bent and his head resting on Jacob's chest. Jacob wrapped his arm around Jared's shoulders and pulled the boy closer towards him.

"Go to sleep." Jacob whispered and placed a kiss on Jared's head.

"You too." Jared whisper-yawn before snuggling closer to Jacob and closed his eyes.

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTIES!" Quil yelled as he entered the house with the rest of the pack following. Emily smacked Quil on the arm.

"Be quiet."Paul and Embry placed the pizzas on the table.

"So how where they?" Sam asked Andromeda

"I have a full stomach." Andromeda told them standing up to show them the hole disappeared.

"So that means they made up?" Leah asked

"Let's go find out." The pack made their way to the closet, Embry unlocked the door and opened the door, the morning light filled the closet making the two teens groan at glare at the people at the door. Too tired to move Jared buried his head into Jacob's chest.

"So I'm guessing our plan was a success?" Andromeda asked. Jared turned and glared at her before burring his head again.

"Should have know this was your plan." Jared mumbled into Jacob's chest.

"Who me, I would never do such a thing. I would never make your friends lock you two in the closet and then sit in the living room all night eating popcorn and reading Vogue magazines. I can't believe you would think so low of me."

"Right doesn't sound like you at all." Andromeda laughed and danced out of the doorway the pack following.

"Theres pizza in the kitchen." She called, a second later Jacob and Jared came scrambling out of the closet to attack the pizza boxes.

"So everything is good now?" Emily asked once the two boys had eaten half of their pizzas. Jacob and Jared looked at each other before nodding.

"Everything is good." They all smiled.

"Yeah and if you guys happened to chain the bitch to a chair so I can have a go at her everything will be perfect."

"Don't worry about Bella. I have something panned." Andromeda told them and grinned a wicked smile.

_** I hope you enjoy. This story is coming to an end soon. Probably about 4-5 more chapters. After I finish my Summers Never Been Better for HP, I'll be starting a crossover between Harry Potter and Twiligt, it'll be a Draco/Jacob. At least thats the plan so far. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or anything else recognizable. **_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**_

**_I apologise for the long wait for this chapter, it wasn't supposed to be this long but I was having trouble writing this chapter. _**

Jared groaned as his back hit the wall but his cries were silence by the mouth covering his own. Jacob smirked against Jared's lips and slowly ran his tongue over the shorter teens bottom lip, Jared moaned and parted his lips. Their tongues danced, and fought against each other. Jacob's tongue dominated Jared's in the end, Jacob ran his finger tips along the hem of Jared's cotton t-shirt.

"WHOA!" Jacob sprang away from Jared both of them panting. They turned to the see Jenna standing in the door way, a smirk dancing across her lips and her eyebrows raised.

"How was the date?" Jared glared at his mother for interrupting them. "Never mind, I see it was a complete success by the way you two were trying to have sex with your clothes on." Both boys blushed and looked at anything besides Jenna or each other.

"Mother please. Hey wait what are you doing here, your supposed to be in Seattle." Jenna smiled and waved her wallet at Jared.

"I left it on the counter this morning." Jenna told them before walking over to Jared, she pulled her down by his shirt to her level and she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I have to go now, I'll be back next weeks. Have fun."

"Mom." Jared whined, the two teens watched Jenna walked to the front door, she was about to close it when she turned to them. "Theres lube and condoms in the bathroom." She quickly shut the door.

"MOTHER!" was what she heard first followed by Jacob's laughter.

"Shows what she knows, we had sex in the forest without lube and condoms." Jacob said.

"JACOB!" was the last thing she heard as she got into her vehicle and drove off.

"Come on babe, I was just joking." Jacob whispered as he cornered Jared against the wall, his hands resting on the wall on either side of Jared's head, effectively trapping Jared. Jacob leaned down captured Jared lips into another kiss.

_**?/?**_

Embry whimpered as Paul ran his hand up and down his thigh. Both of them had lost their clothing sometime ago, they were both left in their boxers. The couple had sent the day on a double date with Jared and Jacob, heading to Port Angels to see a movie and just walking around before heading to a small restaurant to finish the date. Embry and Paul soon called the date to an end and headed back to Paul's house.

"Paul, please." Embry whimpered, he felt Paul's lips curve into a smirked against his chest where he was placing kisses, before he felt Paul's tongue lap over his hardened nipples. Embry's back arched up into the touch, Paul's hand kept brushing against Embry's groin.

"P-Paul please. Hurry." Paul removed his lips from Embry's chest and leaned down to pulled his imprint into a passionate kiss. Trailing his hand, he pushed past the waistband of Embry's boxers and wrapped his hand around the hard, hot flesh. Embry's moaned and fought for dominance against Paul's tongue. Paul pulled away and started trailing kisses down until he reached the boxers, after removing them from Embry's body, Paul placed some kisses onto Embry's throbbing member before attentively licking it. Paul smile at Embry's moan and placed a kiss at the tip before taking him into his mouth.

"Paul." Embry moaned out before bucking into Paul's mouth. Paul moaned at the action before bobbing his head up and down.

"So good." Embry moaned, before yanking on Paul's hair. Paul pulled away just as Embry came hard screaming Paul's name.

_**?/?**_

Jacob and Jared tumbled into Jared's cluttered room, the two didn't even break the kiss as Jacob tripped on something and fell onto the bed bring Jared down with him. Jacob broke off the kiss and flipped them over so he was on top. Jared smiled up at Jacob and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, he played with the hair at the nape of Jacob's neck. Jacob returned the smile and leaned down, dropping kisses along Jared's jaw and down his neck. Jared moaned at the mistreation. Jacob ran his hand along the hem of Jared's shirt before slipping his hand underneath, he ran it upwards pulling the materials with it, Jacob pulled away from Jared suckable neck and helped him pull the shirt off. Jacob reattached his lips to Jared neck and hand his hands over Jared chest, his thumbs brushing over Jared's nipples making Jared shiver. Soon the clothes were flying across the room, Jacob's shirt landed on Jared's lamp, Jared's basketball shorts landed on the doorknob, his socks landed somewhere near the waste basket, Jacob's shorts landed on the dresser, and one of his socks landed on the math homework that laid on Jared's desk and the other somehow managed to land on the ground next to the bed. The two didn't even bother to worry about the clothing their only concern was to get naked. The night progressed on, Jared and Jacob spent the time rolling in the bed, thrusting in between the sheets and screaming out in pleasure. Jacob rolled on his back dragging Jared towards him, Jared groaned at the movement, he rested his head on Jacob's chest placing a couple of kisses on the sweat slick skin. Jacob hummed and kissed the top of Jared head.

"I love you." Jacob mumbled against Jared's hair. Jared frowned and looked up at Jacob.

"What did you say?" Jacob smiled and kissed Jared on his lips.

"I said I love you."

"Good cause I love you too." Jared told him and pulled him into another kiss before laying back down. The two laid in silence that surrounded them. Soon Jared drifted off into a peaceful sleep and Jacob soon followed.

_**?/?**_

The next morning we're awoken by their Alpha's howl. Embry and Paul stumbled out the bed and quickly threw on some clothes that laid on the ground of Paul's room. The two reached Sam's house and they took their seats after grabbing a couple muffins from Emily. Jared and Jacob were the last two to enter the house, they accepted their muffins from Emily before taking a seat. Sam took a bite from his muffin before starting the meeting.

"I've been informed from the Cullens that the Vampire Royalty, the Volturi, are coming to check to see if Swan is still human." Several people around the table growled at the mention of Swan.

"So, this is our problem why?" Jared spat out. It was easy to say he hated Bella, and he would be the first to cheer if she were to die.

"It's our problem because she either becomes one of them or she is killed. Either way the Cullens have ask us to be present to avoid any complications."

"Do we have to?" Jacob whined, his hand was wrapped around the back of Jared's neck rubbing soothing circles.

"Yes." Sam told them in a that is final voice.

"Who knows maybe they will turn her then she will go into a vampire frenzy and then we can kill her." Jared all but cackled at his idea.

_**Hello people, I would like you to know Jared and Jacob were actually suposed to have a written sex scene but I whimp out. I was in to it and then I wasn't into it anymore. So I gave what I could and you can let your perverted minds work up a scene for them. **_

**_I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review to let me know your still reading. About two more chapter and then it's over. So sad. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or anything else recognizable. **_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**_

_**It's sad only two people review my last chapter, thank you JEEDAi6189, and t-shirt n pants for the review. I hope I get more for this chapter. **_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER (15) WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF Barking At The Moon. So sad. **_

The wolves approached the neutral area that had been agreed upon. Sam's large black wolf form lead the others through the trees, standing in the middle of the field stood the Cullen family. Sam stopped walking and sat down. The other sat down seconds later.

"You can stay in your wolf forms, we are incredibly grateful for your help. We wish for nothing to go wrong and that is why we ask you to come." Carlisle stepped forward and spoke to them. Sam bowed his large furry head in understanding. "Alice says they should be here in about fifteen minutes." The short pixie like girl's eye's were glazed over a second later she nodded.

'I personally don't give a shit about the human.' Jared growled, the others nodded as well. Edward whipped his head around to look at Jared's chocolate coloured wolf form. 'You such a stupid vampire, you can't even tell she is using you.' Edward blinked before arching an eyebrow.

Jared grinned, the best he could in wolf form, before sending the vampire a thought. The whole pack winced as the scene of Jacob and Bella kissing played in their minds. Jacob whined and nudged his large head against Jared, Jared turned to him and lick his muzzle.

Edward watched the scene play in the mutt's mind, Bella and Jacob kissed. And Bella started it. Edward read Jacob's thoughts next he playing over his conversation with Bella the one he had just before the kiss. Edward shook his head, and glanced over at his family. Esme was whispering heatedly to Carlisle, she was worried about the Volturi coming. Carlisle was trying to console her but she wasn't listening. Jasper was hugging Alice and just holding her. He never really liked Bella. And Alice was worried for her family, they were in so much trouble. A human had found out about them and now they either had to turn her or kill her. Rosalie was standing a ways off, she hated Bella and now she detested her even more. Bella was going to get her family killed. And Emmett was blowing off steam by jumped around in a tree, him and Rosalie were having problem over the whole Bella situation. Edward felt horrible, this was all his fault, he allowed himself to get close to some worthless human now his family was going to suffer and on top of that the human didn't even love him.

"It's time." Alice cried out, Emmett jumped down from the tree, Rosalie came over to stand near her family, Esme and Carlisle pulled themselves together. Bella stood beside Edward, she clutched his forearm. The wolves' watched the Cullen organize themselves, before they stood up on their paws and they watched.

The fog gave them a frightening look, the black and dark red cloaks gave them the look of power and royalty. The came in and ordered fashion, one leader with two standing off to his sides and then two more behind them. The five were followed by many others.

"Don't worry about the others, the five in front are the most important." Alice told the wolves that stood behind her, her and Rosalie were standing there. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett took the front and Esme stood in the middle behind the guys but in front of the girls, beside her stood Bella.

"Carlisle, it seems we have an unfortunate matter to attend to." The leader spoke from the Volturi.

"It seems we do Aro."

"We received word from someone named Andromeda-" The wolves perked up at the mention of Andromeda,"-about a certain human who is still human. We gave your son time to change her and if he did not complete his task we would. And I smell human so I'm guessing, Edward here did not turn her." Edward glanced at Bella who was wailing in Esme's arms.

"No she hasn't been changed." Edward spoke up. One of the vampires stepped forward, her blond hair was hidden by her black hood.

"Really Edward, a human? What could she possibly give you? A normal life? I think that possibility sailed a very long time ago." the girl stood in front of Edward she slowly ran her finger over his chin.

"Hello Jane." Jane smirked and turned around to walk over to Bella, who finally stop snivelling all over Esme.

"Esme, wonderful to see you again." Esme smiled at Jane. "Human, you smell wonderful." Bella cringed as Jane licked her lips.

"Now now, Jane no teasing the human." Jane pouted but she left Bella alone, she danced gracefully back over to the Volturi.

"You no fun Alec." Jane sniffed the air around them, she frowned until she caught sight of the wolf pack.

"Wolves." The Volturi glanced over to where the wolf pack stood.

"They are shape shifters, we have formed an alliance of sorts, no harm is to come to any of them. We asked them to come today just to make sure everything went smoothly." Carlisle told them, the Volturi watched them for a second before they nodded.

"Fine no harm will come to them." The wolf pack bowed their heads, to show their understood. "Back to the issue at hand, the human knows about us. She is either to be turned or she is to be killed. We gave your Edward time and he hasn't done the deed so we will." Aro spoke looking straight at Edward. Bella walked forward and grabbed onto Edward.

"Please don't let them do this. I want to become on of you but not at this moment. Edward I love you please not yet." Bella sobbed in Edward's shirt.

"You kissed Jacob." Bella froze slightly.

"Yeah but that was long time ago. And he kissed me remember I was the victim." Bella wailed.

"You kissed him last week." Edward watched as realization dawned on Bella's face. She all but growled.

"YOU STUPID SELFISH MUTTS." Bella screeched at the wolves. They in turned crouched down into a defensive pose and bared their teeth at her.

"They say your a bitch." Edward told Bella, all of the wolves were screaming she is bitch to him.

"I like the mutts." Jane grinned. Everyone looked at her weird.

"They like you to." Edward told her. Jane smiled at him.

"Can we turn her now and get it over with?" Alec asked, he had been watching Emmett and Rosalie, they were both still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Yes." Bella let out a loud wail at Aro's words and pretended to struggle.

"We're done." Edward told her before stepping back, the rest of the Cullen followed and stood back. Aro approached the brunette girl, Jane grinned wickedly and winked at Edward, Alec sent a smile to Rosalie and Emmett before standing in front of Bella. The wolves watched as the three plus two others surrounded Bella, by the shrieks emitting from Bella, they could tell they were biting her.

"The changed takes thirty minutes." Edward told the wolves.

'I thought it was three days.' Jacob commented

"For one vampire bite yes, but when it's five vampire's venom it takes less especially when it's the Volturi." The wolves nodded, the Volturi stepped back and everyone glanced at Bella's figure that was withering on the ground. She was screaming and wailing and twisting and turning.

Bella figure went deadly still about forty minutes later. Everyone stayed silent as Bella sat up and glanced around her surroundings.

"She may attack so be prepared. You can kill her when she does." Rosalie whispered to the wolves. Bella head snapped into Rosalie's direction.

"Bitch." Bella spat at her. Bella's new red eyes screamed deadly. Bella sniffed the air, something smelt delicious. Before anyone could move Bella was flinging herself at Jared's smaller wolf form. Sam growled and bit her leg flinging her off of Jared and into a tree in the distance.

"I like the large black one." Jane cried out, she was looking at where Bella landed.

'Are you okay?' Jacob asked checking Jared over.

'Yeah she didn't bite me.' The pack sighed, Bella growled as she stood up, she hissed and ran at Sam, but Paul bit her in the arm before she could reach him. Paul dug his teeth into arm and yanked, Bella screeched as her arm was pulled from her body.

"Never mind I like the silver one." Jane yelped out, referring to Paul. Embry took a bite out of Bella's left hand, and it crumbled to dust. Quil and Seth managed to pulled of her left leg while Sam got her right. Jared growled at her and changed back to his human form. Bella struggled in the grasp of the wolves.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this. You are a bitch, a selfish bitch, at that. You had a boyfriend who loved you and you had to go and try to steal mine." Bella hissed and snarled at the human that had blood running through his vein. He smelt good. "Well listen hear, leech, I DON'T SHARE." With that said Jared jumped forward and twisted Bella's head and disconnected it from her body.

"I LIKE HIM." Jane yelled and ran forward to stand in front of Jared, the wolves growled.

"She means no harm." Aro told them. Jane grinned at Jared, who merely raised an eyebrow in return before smiling back at her.

"And I don't share either." Jacob said coming up behind Jared and slipping his arms around Jared's waist. Jared leaned back into Jacob's hold.

"Thanks for killing the bitch." Jane told them before bouncing over Edward and jumping on him, Edward managed to catch her just as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hmm, that's interesting. She's kind of weird." Leah said as she walked back out from behind the trees, the rest of the pack had phased back to their human form all of them were dressed in cut offs.

"That's weirder." Embry told the group, he was wrapped up in Paul's arms, the shape shifters glanced over to where Rosalie and Emmet were both hugging with the vampire Alec in between them. Emmett leaned down and pulled Alec into a kiss and when they pulled away Rosalie and Alec kissed.

"The were together for a long time, there separated when Alec agreed to join the Volturi after they had some kind of falling out. Same like Edward and Jane, they were together for a very long time but they grew apart after some time and they two separated." Alice told them all. The wolves watched as Jane and Alec spoke to the Volturi for a minute before the elder three men nodded and the gestured to the other vampires and they all left with the fog dancing behind them.

"We thank you all for coming and helping us out today. This is not exactly like we had planned but maybe it was for the best. Charlie will be notified about a bear accident that killed Bella. We wish to cause no more problems for you and we will be leaving. Jane and Alec are joining our family and their diet aren't the same as our and we will be taking them with us. " Sam nodded glancing at Alec and Jane who were standing with their mates.

"We wish you all the best in your lives." The wolf pack nodded in agreement to Sam's words.

"And you." Carlisle turned around with his family and they were gone, the fog swirled around the empty field.

"Let's head home." the pack turned around and all phased heading back in the direction of La Push.

Isabella Swan was dead, and the Vampires were gone.

_**I hope you enoyed. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, review. I was sad to see how many people review my last chapter, a total of two people. I thank them but I want more reviews. Next chapter will be the final chapter. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Barking At The Moon**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or anything else recognizable. **_

_**Summary- Jared Imprint leaves him a mess, but just maybe there is someone who can heal him after all. Slash. **_

_**If you haven't figured it out this story is rated M and it will have M content. Don't like it don't read it. **_

_**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOSE REVIEWED. I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY HELP INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**_

Epilogue of sorts.

Two months had passed since Isabella Swan's unfortunate death. The Cullens true to their word left two days later dragging with them the two Volturi members that joined their family. Charlie was inform of his daughters untimely death and he was slowly moving on with Billy's help. Summer was coming to an end and the pack who were still going to school were dreading the upcoming days. The weather was slowly changing, leaves were falling and changing colours.

Jacob grabbed Jared hand's and entwined their fingers as they walked through the sand to one of the large fires that had been started. Tonight was the end of summer bonfire, all the La Push residence were walking along the beach or sitting by the fires listening to the tribal legends being told by the elders. Today just also happened to be Quil's 17th birthday. The pack had already done the birthday gifts and an endless amount of birthday beats so now they were just enjoying the night.

"Hey guys, girls." Jacob greeted as he and Jared approached the fire that the pack were surrounding.

"Hey Jacob, Jared. I got to go help Emily." Sam quickly left to help Emily set up the food that had been brought by some of the families. Jared shrugged and sat down he yanked Jacob down to sit beside him.

"What took you guys so long?" Leah questioned from her spot beside Seth. Embry and Paul sat on her other side and on Seth's other side sat Quil and Crystal. Crystal White was Emily's best friends during High School before she had ever met Sam, and when Crystal came to La Push to catch up with Emily, Quil imprinted on the red haired beauty. Crystal was surprisingly calm about the whole Wolf thing and imprinting mess. She accepted Quil and agreed to date him and get to know him. The couple had been dating for two whole months now. Emily was incredibly happy to have her best friend back and it was even better when she could actually talk to someone about the whole wolf thing.

"For your information Miss. Leah we weren't doing anything dirty, we were just talking with Billy and Charlie. So there." Jared answered and stuck his tongue out at her in a very immature gesture. Leah smirked and returned a not so friendly gesture. The pack laughed.

The evening went on and soon everyone was up getting some food to eat. Emily had demanded that the pack wait until the humans got their fill before they could attack what was left. The pack of hungry wolves pouted at that but the did as told and wait for the human to eat first. Crystal, being a human, got her food and purposely sat in front of Quil teasing him as she ate.

Once the food was gone, the pack were all sitting around talking about nothing in particular when Emily who had been cleaning up the scraps of food that was left came over and whispered something to Sam. Sam stared back at her for a second.

"Are you sure?" The whole pack watched as Emily nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Sam sighed and turned to Jared.

"Jared, Emily saw Kim walking around here." Jared tensed for a second before relaxing when Jacob wrapped his arms around him.

"Okay." Emily smiled an encouraging smile before grabbing Crystal - ignoring Quil undignified squeak of "Hey"- and dragging her back over to the table to help clean up while giving the guys some privacy.

"Are you okay with her being here?" Paul asked his best friend. Embry sat beside Paul running his hand through his mate's short hair.

"Yeah. I think so. I mean I'm not in love with her. I don't feel like I should be grovelling at her feet begging her to take me back." Jacob growled and tightened his arms around his mate. "So I'm guessing I'm okay with her being here."

"If not we can always let the Emily and Leah have a go at her. They are still pissed at her for leaving." Embry joked. Leah scoffed and socked Embry in the arm ignoring Paul's cries of "Hey not hitting my mate." Which just left everyone breathless from laughter.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Jared told Jacob as the others started teasing Seth about being the only one without an imprint. Leah had against her will imprinted on a guy in her Calculus class. The guy Ross Whitelaw, and Leah were constantly fighting and teasing each other, now with the imprint things were even more interesting. The two were constantly at each other throats and yet their relationship was more sturdy then Sam and Emily's. Ross seemed to be the most strange boy in the world, and he accepted the whole thing about his girlfriend being a furry beast and embraced it. He knew about the whole Sam and Leah thing so he created the opposite relationship with Leah. One that involved jokes, teasing and fights. It worked for them. Ross wasn't able to join them instead he was visiting his family in Canada before school started.

Jared kissed Jacob's cheek before getting up and walking over to the drink table. He popped the tab on the can of coke before taking a drink.

"Jared." Jared spun around and came face to face with Kim. He managed a small grimace of a smile for her.

"Kim, how are you?"

"I've been okay. Complications but I'm okay. I saw you with Jacob, are you guys together now?" Jared could practically feel the goofy smile that seem to always grace his features whenever someone mentioned his mate.

"Yeah. He imprinted on me after you left, and after some problems I broke the imprint between us and imprinted on him." Kim smiled a small smile before licking her top lip.

"I happy your happy. Jared I never wanted to hurt you. I know that probably means nothing but I was watching you with Jacob, you never treated me like that. You never looked at me with that same amount of love that you look at Jacob with." Kim told him before taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Kim, I loved you."

"I know you did. And I loved you too. But I'm happy you moved on and fell in love with Jacob, whether because of an imprint or because you just fell in love. I'm happy for you." Jared nodded and pulled her into a hug. Kim laughed and hugged him back.

"So how have you been? And what complications?" Jared asked once they pulled back from the embrace.

"Um.. I found a someone in Canada and I thought I fell in love with him and we slept together and I'm now three mouths pregnant." Jared's felt his jaw drop open before it snapped shut. In the matter of roughly four-five months his ex-love fell in love with someone else and got pregnant.

"Congratulations. Is he taking care of you?" In the back of his heart he still care a lot about her, she was the first girl he ever fell in love with. That doesn't just go away.

"No the dad it was a mistake and turns out he was just on a break from his fiancé and now there are together again, and instead I fell love with his brother who is taking care of us."

"I'm sorry about the dad but at least you got someone." Kim smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm living with him while going to school. Been taking summer class since I won't be able to after my seventh month. And my parents got a divorce. Mom moved off to Paris with her fling. And dad moved to Texas with girlfriend, whose like my age." Jared cringed.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Kim wiped a single tear off her cheek and smiled a watery smile.

"Kim we should be leaving." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Jared this is Devon Tait my boyfriend. Devon this is Jared my ex-boyfriend." Devon nodded to Jared in greeting before joining hands with Kim.

"I guess we better get going. Jared it was wonderful seeing you again. I am glad your happy and I never meant to hurt you." Jared smiled and the two hugged again.

"Good luck with your child. May you have the best of luck." Kim smiled.

"And you." With that said Kim and Devon turned around and left. Jared watched her leave and let out a sigh of relief, for once Kim actually walked away and their was no heartache.

"Hello love." Jared spun around and was wrapped up in Jacob arms. Jared buried his head into his lover's chest.

"Hey can we take a walk?" Jacob nodded and the two took off down the beach. Night had fallen and the moon was high in the sky. The two lovers walked along the sand, the wet sand sank between their toes as the water lapped at their feet.

"I love you." Jacob told Jared as the two stopped and stood in an embrace. Jared's arms were wrapped behind Jacob's neck and Jacob's arms were wrapped around Jared's waist.

"I love you too." The two shared a smiled before meeting in a kiss.

The new moon rested high in the sky. The stars twinkled above the two lovers. The water sparkled, from the moon and the stars reflection. Some where in the distance the howl of the wolves embraced the couple.

_**I'm going to cry. This story, one of my babies -that I actually love- is complete. I hope many of you are happy with this ending, I had to give Kim a somewhat happy ending and give both Jared and her some closure. Leah and Quil both got imprints.**_

_**I would like to Thank You all greatly for everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited, and stuck by this story despite the spelling mistakes, the long updates and the general boring cliches. I'm happy to to announce sometime in the future I will correct the spelling mistakes and such but for now I'm going to put this COMPLETE story to the side and focus on my other three stories, Remember Me -HP-, Searching The Missing -HP-, and Summers Never Been Better -HP-. Their my three main focus for the moment, along the occasional one-shots.**_

_**Please review let me know what you think. **_


End file.
